reconstruyendo sueños
by naiielii.hernandez
Summary: ella lo amaba, siempre fue su idolo, su ideal, el sueño hecho realidad, pero el solo la utilizo para pasar el rato, ella humillada y embarzada se va, y el tarde se da cuenta de todo... ahora ella tiene que reconstruri sus sueños para salir adelante, unos de los pocos en los que no estaba el amor de su vida..
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa imaginación de la Sra. Meyer y Lena Valenti. La trama es completa y absolutamente producto de noches en vela de mi loca cabeza obsesionada con estos personajes. Queda prohibida la divulgación de la historia ya sea para adaptar o para subir en páginas sin mi permiso, se los concederé si me lo piden pero no lo roben. Le agradezco su ayuda a mis betas Andy Pao y Melina Aragón del grupo _www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_. Agradezco de antemano sus RR y todo lo que sea referente a la historia prometo tratar de contestar mensajes y sugerencias serán bienvenidas, gracias por pasarse a leer. Aquí les dejamos el link de nuestro grupo para saber de adelantos, actualizaciones o conocernos un poco más: _www . facebook groups / 158599377669239 / 168708636658313 / ?comment_id=168779866651190¬if_t=group_comment_reply _**RECUERDEN: SI QUIEREN ENTRAR EN EL LINK, DEBEN QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS. DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**RECONSTRUYENDO SUEÑOS: SUMMARY.**

**Ella lo amaba, siempre fue su ídolo, su ideal, el sueño hecho realidad, pero él solo la utilizó para pasar el rato. Ella humillada y embarazada se va, y él tarde se da cuenta de todo. Ahora ella tiene que reconstruir sus sueños para salir adelante, unos de los pocos en los que no estaba el amor de su vida y los reconstruiría de la mano de ¿quién? **

* * *

**bienvenidas a mi historia espero que les guste y que me apoyen en esta loca travesia, porfavor recomiendenlo y agreguen a sus favoritos  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa imaginación de la Sra. Meyer y Lena Valenti. La trama es completa y absolutamente producto de noches en vela de mi loca cabeza obsesionada con estos personajes. Queda prohibida la divulgación de la historia ya sea para adaptar o para subir en páginas sin mi permiso, se los concederé si me lo piden pero no lo roben. Le agradezco su ayuda a mis betas Andy Pao y Melina Aragón del grupo _www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_. Agradezco de antemano sus RR y todo lo que sea referente a la historia prometo tratar de contestar mensajes y sugerencias serán bienvenidas, gracias por pasarse a leer. Aquí les dejamos el link de nuestro grupo para saber de adelantos, actualizaciones o conocernos un poco más: _www . facebook groups / 158599377669239 / 168708636658313 / ?comment_id=168779866651190¬if_t=group_comment_reply _**RECUERDEN: SI QUIEREN ENTRAR EN EL LINK, DEBEN QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS. DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

RECONSTRUYENDO SUEÑOS: SUMMARY.

**Ella lo amaba, siempre fue su ídolo, su ideal, el sueño hecho realidad, pero él solo la utilizó para pasar el rato. Ella humillada y embarazada se va, y él tarde se da cuenta de todo. Ahora ella tiene que reconstruir sus sueños para salir adelante, unos de los pocos en los que no estaba el amor de su vida y los reconstruiría de la mano de ¿quién? **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**BELLA POV**

Es el momento de abordar ese avión que me llevará lejos de este lugar al que tanto amo, pero últimamente me hace daño… ya no soporto la presión en el corazón, tengo que alejarme sino esto se irá al caño y me da miedo, yo sabía que esto iba a terminar mal, que mi corazón terminaría hecho trizas, pero si a una mujer se le da la oportunidad de cumplir su más anhelada fantasía, ¿cómo no tomarla y soñar?

Recuerdo como si aún estuviera sentada en la sala de mi casa sobando mi vientre aún plano, soñando con el momento oportuno de decirle la verdad, de contarle algo que me hacía completamente feliz. Tengo en mi vientre a su hijo… a mi bebé.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Mientras soñaba despierta tocaron el timbre y me apresuré a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con una agradable sorpresa, mi mejor amiga plantada ahí. Rosalie Hale, esa exuberante rubia de ojos azules y dueña del corazón más grande de todos, ella era mi cómplice. Pero no venía sola, Alice Cullen venía atrás de ella, con una sonrisa enorme. Eso me dio mala espina, no era que Ali me cayera mal, al contrario, era muy agradable pero era team Tanya, ella era la ex novia de Edward. Sí, el mismo que tantas veces había imaginado mientras leía los libros de Meyer, y en los fics de las páginas de Facebook, aquel por el que tantas fans suspirábamos cuando leíamos sus hazañas, lo conocí a él y a su familia cuando se mudaron a México, yo era vecina de Rose así que cuando los vi por primera vez no lo podía creer, con el tiempo empecé a salir con ellos y me hice gran amiga de Rose y de los demás.

Él, al principio, se mostró distante y yo no quería comportarme como una fan lunática. A pesar de que cuando lo veía se aceleraba mi corazón y me sudaban las manos. Quién iba a decir, que casi llego a intoxicarlo con el perfume que usaba, porque los libros decían que le gustaba, pero no dejaba de arrugar la cara cuando me olía, supongo que esa era la razón, mi exceso de aroma. Incluso me tinté el cabello un tono más claro, no rubio, porque entonces parecería alvina con mi palidez y la cabellera. Y con mis ojos no haría nada, me encantaba el chocolate de estos, pero yo quería parecerme a ella, grave error.

Noté que Rose tenía algo en la cabeza porque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, y Alice no cabía de la felicidad, parecía ser que Jasper le dio algo ayer en la noche, me reí internamente de mi propia broma. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato de lo que haríamos el fin de semana, teníamos dos meses organizando salidas a bailar o incluso ir a acampar, esas eran las que más amaba pues al ser dos parejas entre los seis obvio yo me quedaba con Edward en una casa de campaña. Gracias a eso tuve mi primera vez. Sí, a mis 23 era virgen, yo sabía que tenía que esperar, mis amigas se burlaban por eso, pero yo sabía que el hombre especial llegaría… y llegó.

—Bueno, entonces esta semana saldremos a bailar —dijo Alice

—Sí, como sea. —Lo dicho, Rose estaba rara—. Me disculpan, ¿Bella me prestas tu baño?

—Claro Rose, adelante mientras preparo más limonada. —Tomé la jarra de la mesa de centro y me encaminé a la cocina, Alice venía detrás de mí autoinvitándose a acompañarme—. Toma asiento Alice, prepararé más limonada porque tengo bastante sed.

—Claro, mientras pensaré a quién podemos llevar a la salida de mañana para que no te sientas sola. —¿Sola? O sea y a ésta qué le pasaba, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su hermano y yo en cada salida la pasábamos juntos—. Es que Edward no saldrá con nosotros este fin de semana —agregó, supongo que al ver mi cara.

—Ah… y eso, ¿tiene mucho trabajo? —pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Oh! Isabella… —Sí, ella me llamaba por mi nombre completo y ¡uff!, lo odiaba—. ¿Acaso Rose no te ha contado? —dijo mientras ponía una cara de inocencia e indignación, esto no me olía nada bien.

— ¿Contarme qué? —pregunté, acaso le había pasado algo a Edward o tendría que viajar nuevamente.

— ¿Te acuerdas del último viaje de Edward?

—Claro. —Como no acordarme, cuando regresó de ese viaje me invitó a cenar, pero en cuanto llegué a su casa me hizo el amor de una manera tan desesperada que ¡me encantó!

—Pues vio a Tanya y arreglaron las cosas —¡¿QUÉ?!

—Perdón ¿qué dijiste? —Escuché mal… sí, eso fue… Él no me pudo haber hecho eso.

—Sí, que mi hermano y mi amiga Tanya arreglaron todo y a mí me huele a boda. Te imaginas que sea a lo grande. —Yo seguía queriendo asimilar lo que ella me contaba, tenía que ser un error esto no me estaba pasando… ella mentía. Él y Tanya no pudieron regresar. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde quedaba yo? ¿Y mi bebé?

— ¡Wow! Ali, ¿y cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te lo dijo? —Aquí la descubriría.

—Pues claro, yo le pregunté por qué del monto de su tarjeta tenía un cargo por joyería y me dijo que tenía que hacerlo, que Tanya era la indicada, pero no te enojes con él, supongo que como él dijo solo eres una conocida y no tenías que saberlo. _—¡Una conocida!_, gritó mi mente y repentinamente sentía que me faltaba el aire, ¡pero no!, debía calmarme por mí… Y por mi bebé—. Oh eso fue lo que él le dijo a ella, es por eso que no lo has visto esta semana, está arreglando los papeles para comprar un departamento para los dos. Ella llega mañana a México y pues ¡iremos a celebrar todo! —Ella saltaba en la silla de la cocina y yo trataba de encerrarme en una burbuja para pensar. ¡Rose!, ella me lo tendría que haber contado ya, ¿no? Sí, ella desmentiría esto.

Y como bajada del cielo entró por la puerta, al verme, supongo que tenía muy mal aspecto por que corrió a mi encuentro y me miró a los ojos, ella trataba de encontrar algo, de repente su cara cambió, sus ojos se dilataron y apretó el agarre en mi cintura y ahí lo supe. ¡Era verdad!

— ¡¿Lo sabes?! —Solo atiné a mover mi cabeza en afirmación—. Perdón, yo quería decirte, es mi culpa.

—Rose… —La callé—. No es tu culpa yo supongo que debí saberlo… —Claro que lo sabía, ¿quién era yo?, ¡nadie! Una estúpida fan que se dejó envolver por su mayor ídolo y que resultó ¡embarazada!

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —Moví la cabeza afirmativamente, tenía que pensar—. Está bien, pero por favor no hagas tonterías, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿sí? —Otra vez solo moví la cabeza, ¿dónde carajos quedó mi voz?—. Ali, vámonos. —Ella solo atinó a darme una sonrisa como de disculpas, pero ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?! Esa no se la compraba nadie, ella era la más feliz con esta situación, y yo estaba literalmente jodida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

.

—Pasajeros con destino a Colombia favor de abordar por la puerta cinco —repite aquella voz tan clásica en los aeropuertos, ese es mi llamado.

— ¿Estás lista? —me pregunta mi hermano.

—Sí. —Adam, mi único hermano, me acompaña a Colombia. Según él también necesita olvidar a Ruth la chica con la que había salido hasta hace unas semanas, pero yo sé que, ante todo, él quiere venir conmigo para cerciorarse que no me vuelva a encerrar en la burbuja de dolor que construí hasta hace apenas una semana.

Cuando les avisé a mis padres la decisión de irme a Colombia no se opusieron. Les conté la situación y tanto mi papá como mi hermano juraron matarlo, pero yo no lo permitiría, de todos modos él es el papá de mi bebé y algún día lo sabrá y quiero que conviva con mi frijol.

Tomo mi bolso de mano con mi libro para leer. Es un vuelo largo, nueve horas hasta Santa Marta con una parada en aeropuerto El Dorado en Bogotá. Mi hermano toma su mochila y nos acomodamos para abordar, entregamos nuestros pasaportes y los boletos. Al pasar por un pasillo me llega una enorme tristeza, él está en el mismo aeropuerto pero esperando a su futura esposa, siento la mirada de alguien pero no quiero voltear, no quiero que nada me detenga, además las personas que importan están en San Luis. Mi vestimenta deja mucho que desear, una sudadera bastante grande propiedad del monstruo de mi hermano, y unos lentes oscuros que cubren gran parte de mi demacrada cara, los ojos hinchados no auguran nada bueno, pensarían que estoy loca.

Nos acomodamos en los asientos y mi hermano voltea a mirarme.

— ¿Estás segura? —me pregunta con ansiedad.

—Como nunca lo estuve. —Mi hermano sabe todo. Es desde siempre mi cómplice, por eso no dudó en irse conmigo al saber que Colombia sería mi nueva vida, mi nuevo destino. No lo dudó.

Me duele dejar mi país, a mi familia y a mis amigos. Rose, ella me odiaría, pero es igual a mí y estoy segura que haría lo mismo, algún día le daría explicaciones. Soy una cobarde, no me despedí de nadie que no fuera mi familia y solo mis papás saben mi destino. A ellos, a su familia, les dejé una carta que solo copié de una canción tan vieja como nada, no me salían las palabras.

_En realidad, solo quería felicitarte, ya lo ves por tu nuevo amor; y que sigan adelante, en realidad todas mis cartas eran broma, es verdad y mis palabras; fueron solo soledad, en realidad yo ya tengo quién me quiera lejos de aquí, lejos de todo, lejos de ti. Olvida lo que dije un día de ti, dije que te quería, solo mentí solo estaba jugando, sí, eso es jugué contigo ya lo ves. Olvida ya la tarde en que te amé, tirados en la arena que yo ya olvidé y sé feliz como debes de ser... y olvídate de mí. En realidad, tuve muchas veces la oportunidad de confesarte, lo que no sentí jamás. En realidad, eres todo lo que yo llegué a soñar pero es muy tarde, y ahora tengo que callar. En realidad, será difícil olvidarte nunca sabrás, que yo te quise mucho en realidad._

Algo así decía la carta, hice tantas que ya no recuerdo más. A mis amigos y sus papás les mandé todo mi amor y les pedí perdón por irme sin despedir. Les expliqué lo de la beca y les dije que yo me comunicaría, eso es todo, no quiero que se enteren de mi bebé, no aún. Más adelante pensaría en eso.

Durante el vuelo trato de distraerme observando la ventanilla, o escuchando música, incluso trato de reír cuando una de las azafatas le sugiere a Adam si quiere unirse al club de las alturas, y no la culpo, mi hermano es muy guapo, la cara de ese hombre es espectacular: moreno, de ángulos pronunciados y viriles. Ojos del color de la noche, rasgados y exóticos, grandes y de largas pestañas rizadas. Barbilla prominente y partida, labios gruesos y unos pómulos marcados y altos. Nariz recta. Facciones duras. Un rostro patricio y a la vez latino. Lleva el pelo rapado casi al cero y un piercing con dos bolitas negras en la ceja izquierda, el cabrón parece modelo mientras yo parezco la muñeca fea que describía cri-cri, un autor de música infantil. Pálida, mi cabello empieza a salir en su chocolate natural, y tiré a la basura toda esa parafernalia que usaba para sentirme la protagonista de esas lecturas, la que nunca fui.

Recuerdo cómo se tomaron la noticia Andy y Shirly, mis mejores amigas, mis cómplices y socias. Andy brincó, estoy segura, por su casa y según me dijo Shirly ya estaba terminando de empaquetar sus cosas. Nos mudaríamos las tres juntas como siempre lo soñamos, sin necesidad de robar un banco, ni solo por vacaciones como antes lo habíamos hecho, mis colombianas hermosas. Escogimos quedarnos en Santa Marta porque ahí llegaría nuestra inspiración para mi carrera y para sus vidas. Las tres somos tan diferentes y a la vez tan similares, amantes de la lectura y de la buena música. En mi cara se instala una pequeña sonrisa al recordar cuando les conté que lo conocía y como casi se vienen a vivir a México. Al menos esos eran sus planes pero después de darles la noticia no sé cómo se lo tomen, ninguna sabe de mi embarazo, ni que él es el papá, de seguro me matan, pero no importa, también espero que no se molesten porque mi hermano va conmigo. Según Andy el departamento es bastante amplio, modesto, pero perfecto, cada una tiene su recámara así que espero compartir la mía con Adam, al menos en lo que él se establece. Mis cosas, a excepción de las más personales que llevo siempre conmigo, ya están en Santa Marta, solo están esperando el momento de ser acomodadas.

Al llegar a Santa Marta mi hermano me toma de la mano pues aún ando en modo zombi. Utilizo el poco tiempo entre transborde para dormir, con el embarazo es normal que duerma tanto. Instintivamente llevo mis manos a mi vientre, ¡Dios, cuanto lo amo!

— ¿Y tus amigas saben a qué hora llegábamos?, porque yo no las conozco.

Mi hermano solo las conoce de palabra pero no en persona. Adam no me suelta la mano y carga mi pequeña maleta, yo sigo buscando a mis amigas, cuando escucho "el grito" y automáticamente sonrío, una sonrisa de las más sinceras que he dado en la última semana: son ellas.

— ¿Son ellas? —me pregunta Adam mientras camino lo más rápido hacia donde están.

—Sí, son ellas. —Corro lo poco que queda y las abrazo—. ¡Locas, mis locas! —Lloro, malditas hormonas.

— ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo estuvo el vuelo?, ¿en verdad es definitivo? —preguntan ellas.

—Sí. Es definitivo. Estoy bien, estamos bien, déjenme presentarles a alguien. —Las dos voltean a donde me dirijo, donde mi hermano se ha quedado, parado con su porte estilo guardia de seguridad, ruedo los ojos por lo infantil de mi pensamiento—. Andy, Shirly, él es Adam mi hermano, guardia y chicle.

No escucho nada por lo mismo volteo y sus caras son un poema, las dos lo ven como algo comestible y ¿cómo culparlas?, pero Andy, ella me sorprende, está roja como tomate, y Adam, bueno Adam… esperen ¿Adam se está sonrojando? Mi hermano, el Casanova, sonrojado… ¡Ja!, eso es para el libro de Guinnes y adivinen, la causante del sonrojo es Andy.

—Chicas espero que no les moleste, fue la condición de mis papás para poder venir, él se puede quedar en mi habitación si no les molesta.

—Para nada Bella, él es bienvenido donde caben tres caben cuatro —responde Shirly. _En realidad seremos cinco_, pienso.

—Ok entonces en camino, estoy cansadísima.

—Oh… sí andando. ¡Bella!, si vieras, te va a encantar el lugar, nuestro nuevo hogar, y tu habitación es la que tiene el balcón así lo quisimos porque tú no conoces Colombia y el paisaje es maravilloso. Andando, traigo mi coche.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me sorprendo al ver el carro, es un volvo gris como el de… él… Adam nota mi cambio de humor y me toma la mano dándome un apretón, nos subimos al coche, Andy aún está callada y con la cabeza gacha, me preocupa que no le guste el pequeño inconveniente de mi hermano, así que decido sacar el tema a colación.

—Chicas, de verdad, si les molesta lo de mi hermano puedo buscar otro lugar para los dos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritan, prácticamente, las dos, mi hermano se encoge en su asiento, supongo que por el susto.

—Bella, ¿pero qué te pasa? Claro que no nos molesta, ¿verdad Andy?

—De verdad, al menos a mí no, pero tu hermano no sé si le guste vivir entre tantas mujeres.

—No, para nada, estoy acostumbrado —dice él tan casual, pero como que se arrepiente de su contestación porque enseguida la cambia o la aumenta—: Digo soy el único hombre en casa aparte de papá, y mi hermana y mamá son muy protectoras.

—En ese caso no se diga más, en los departamentos hay un cuarto que es estilo para bodega podemos acomodarlo y hacerlo tu recámara —sugiere Shirly.

—Claro, hagámoslo —contesto más animada.

Al llegar me sorprendo por lo que veo, el departamento es hermoso y el lugar es tan pintoresco. Cerca se ve una iglesia y un parque, personas caminan por doquier, el edificio es blanco con un balcón. Por fuera, cada vivienda se ve más espaciosa, solo son tres pisos y según me dice Shirly nuestros vecinos son buenísima onda, abajo vive una familia conformada por Don Eleazar, Carmen, su esposa y dueña de una tienda de abarrotes, y sus dos hijas, las dos de la edad de Andy. En el piso de arriba nuestro viven unos chicos compañeros de Andy de la facultad, son tres según me dijeron, dos de 23 años y otro de 25, uno de ellos estudiará en la misma área que Shirly, así que tarde o temprano se conocerían.

Al llegar a nuestro piso me doy cuenta de que prácticamente estoy instalada. En el primer cuarto se encuentra una sala espaciosa, decorada con tres sofás y una mesita de centro, un librero con un montón de libros, una mesita en la pared de frente con unos adornos, una televisión y un reproductor de audio, a mi derecha se distingue una isleta y una puerta estilo cancel para la cocina supongo, a mi izquierda se encuentra un pasillo y hacia ahí caminamos.

—Este es el cuarto de Shirl, el que sigue es el tuyo y el del fondo es el mío —dice Andy, caminando tan grácil como siempre y noto como mi hermano de vez en cuando le echa una mirada, más tarde hablaría con él, Andy es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que le haga nada—. Vamos le mostraremos la bodega a tu hermano supongo que por ahora dormirá en la sala mientras limpiamos y compramos muebles.

—No es necesario lo de los muebles, mis papás los enviarán la próxima semana mientras tanto limpiaré y trataré de conseguir un trabajo rápido para ayudarlas.

Mi hermano, a pesar de tener cara de culo el cabrón, es muy noble y responsable.

— ¿Chicas, me pueden decir dónde está el baño? —Sé que mi hermano me va a dejar sola con ellas para contarles y se lo agradezco—. Bella estaré en tu habitación, supongo que la cama estará ahí, así que dormiré y ustedes tienen mucho que contarse, con permiso. —Y con esas palabras nos deja.

—Jum... chicas tengo que hablarles de algo —les digo un poco nerviosa e instintivamente me llevo las manos a mi vientre, Andy abre los ojos desmesuradamente, que temo se le saldrán de las cuencas, y Shirl solo me mira con una sospecha. Nos encaminamos a la sala y me siento en el sofá mientras ellas se sientan una frente a mí en la mesita de centro y la otra a mi lado—. Estoy embarazada —suelto la bomba, las dos gritan que creo que me dejarán sorda.

— ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?, ¿en serio? —Esas son las preguntas que me hacen. Después de que se calman, procedo a contarles todo, lloro a mares y ellas también. Les cuento las pláticas, las noches en que me hizo el amor o cuando creí que me hacía el amor, el saber que solo era una conocida, mi relación con sus hermanos y con sus cuñados, mi amistad con Rose, mi última semana con ellos. La carta, la despedida.

— ¡Yo lo mato! —grita Andy sorbiendo fuertemente por la nariz—. ¿Cómo pudo defraudarte así?, amiga le entregaste ¡todo!, ¿cómo fue posible?, no cabe duda de que estábamos enamoradas de un personaje.

Shirl sigue callada pero pensativa, sé que para ella es más difícil pues al igual que yo tiene un enamoramiento por él.

— ¿Y le contaste de tu embarazo? —Niego con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?, Bella él necesita saberlo, que se haga responsable, no puedes ocultarle eso. —Sus gritos son comprensibles yo misma me lo cuestiono, pero no podía hacer eso.

—Shirl entiéndeme, yo no podía dejar que él se enterara, yo no quería que pensara que lo usé solo por ser una fan loca, que quería amarrarlo… No, eso no está en discusión.

—Está bien, te entiendo, perdón, es que es difícil para mí hacerme a la idea de lo que te hizo, pero te apoyo, pase lo que pase estaré contigo. Estaremos contigo. —Esas son mis amigas, yo sé que ellas son lo único que tengo en Colombia aparte de mi hermano y mi bebé y sé que por ellos debo salir adelante.

Nuevo comienzo, nueva vida, nuevas oportunidades, y siempre mi único amor… Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa imaginación de la Sra. Meyer y Lena Valenti. La trama es completa y absolutamente producto de noches en vela de mi loca cabeza obsesionada con estos personajes. Queda prohibida la divulgación de la historia ya sea para adaptar o para subir en páginas sin mi permiso, se los concederé si me lo piden pero no lo roben. Le agradezco su ayuda a mis betas Andy Pao y Melina Aragón del grupo _www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_. Agradezco de antemano sus RR y todo lo que sea referente a la historia prometo tratar de contestar mensajes y sugerencias serán bienvenidas, gracias por pasarse a leer. Aquí les dejamos el link de nuestro grupo para saber de adelantos, actualizaciones o conocernos un poco más: _www . facebook groups / 158599377669239 / 168708636658313 / ?comment_id=168779866651190¬if_t=group_comment_reply _**RECUERDEN: SI QUIEREN ENTRAR EN EL LINK, DEBEN QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS. DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**RECONSTRUYENDO SUEÑOS: SUMMARY.**

**Ella lo amaba, siempre fue su ídolo, su ideal, el sueño hecho realidad, pero él solo la utilizó para pasar el rato. Ella humillada y embarazada se va, y él tarde se da cuenta de todo. Ahora ella tiene que reconstruir sus sueños para salir adelante, unos de los pocos en los que no estaba el amor de su vida y los reconstruiría de la mano de ¿quién? **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**** 2**

**.**

**ED POV**

_Un día cualquiera conducía en mi auto, fue cuando la vi pasar, con su dulce caminar y con su frente en alto. Recuerdo que no estaba el alto, fue cuando chillé llanta y dejé huella en el asfalto, pasé por alto a dos personas que dijeron: "Oye chico, matarás a alguien un día de estos". No había pretextos y las piernas me temblaban, pero andaba a paso rápido, si no se me escapaba, crucé la acera y el carril de contraflujo. Ya estaba muy cerca de ella y el mundo se me redujo. La intensidad me produjo mucha taquicardia, pero nunca me importó porque jamás bajé la guardia, un ángel de la guarda caminando al frente, yo sabía que esta vez todo iba a ser muy diferente. Llegó el momento que esperaba y me le puse enfrente, de pronto noté que me vio un poco indecente, ella tranquila. Entonces me miró a los ojos, sonriendo, a lo mejor será porque me puse rojo, ella se sonrojó también, queriendo hacer preguntas, por eso le pedí disculpas._

— _¿Adónde vas?, ¿Cómo te llamas? —ella me dijo._

—_No sé adónde voy, pero sé que te buscaba._

_Ella tartamudeaba, no sabía lo que pensaba cuando dijo:_

—_Eres el hombre con el que a diario soñaba, ¿dónde estuviste en este tiempo? —Fue cuando me abrazó y me sentí en el cielo, ayer estuve tan solo y hoy la historia se reescribe._

.

Me despierto aturdido… otra vez ese maldito sueño, siempre es diferente, pero siempre la misma mujer… tan parecida a ella, pero también tan diferente. El cabello se le adivina más oscuro de lo que Bella lo tiene, pero sus ojos, esos son los mismos, las mismas piscinas color chocolate que hacen que me pierda en su profundidad, su boca pequeña y rosa, su nariz, es ella, con más curvas. Pero este sueño es diferente, ese hombre que llega detrás de ella. Un hombre mayor que ella quizás, tal vez 30 años, alto, piel clara cabello negro, un hombre que llega y la toma de la cintura, justo en el momento que me fijo en su mano izquierda: en su dedo corazón lleva un anillo, ese anillo que te dice que es parte de un matrimonio. Sé que ella es joven y que tiene que suceder, pero no ahora, ella es ¡mía!

Tal vez no tenemos una relación, debería dejarla ir, pero no puedo, ella es tóxica, una niña venida a más. Yo sé que Tanya es la mujer indicada para mí, no por nada hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, pero Isabella, desde que la conocí gracias a mi cuñada Rose, despertó algo en mí, una ternura y eso no me gusta. Yo, Edward Cullen, sintiendo ternura de una chiquilla insulsa. No, eso no es para mí. Yo necesito pasión, adrenalina, experiencia… ella es sólo diversión, y se lo diré.

Hace más de una semana que no la veo pero con todo lo de la visita de Tanya no quiero que ella se dé cuenta, ninguna de las dos se lo merece, ante todo soy un caballero. ¿Qué diría mi madre si se enterará que su nueva protegida ha calentado mi cama dos veces y que en múltiples ocasiones mientras salimos con mis hermanos y sus parejas la he besado como Dios manda?, de seguro me mata, así que mejor no hacérselo saber y que todos piensen eso. No es que tenga que darles explicaciones, pero mis papás, Emmett, Jasper y Rose la quieren, es buena chica, aún no entiendo cómo es que no se lleva con Ali… bueno, sí, lo sé, ella ama a su amiga Tanya y a Isabella la ve como una intrusa.

Pensando en esas cosas y más, me levanto de la cama, tengo que ir a recoger a Tanya a el aeropuerto, y después regresar al hotel para que descanse y regresar a San Luis. Por la noche iré a su departamento y hablaré las cosas, le explicaré mi situación, y ella tendrá que aceptar, sé que está enamorada de mí, como cualquier mujer con ojos y sentido común, aparte es mi fan y va a hacer cualquier cosa por mí.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde estoy esperando en el aeropuerto, en las llegadas y salidas internacionales. Recuerdo cómo fue que conocí a Isabella, cómo se ganó el cariño de gran parte de mi familia y cómo me veía siempre, con ojos de cordero degollado, era cómico verla tratar de disimular sus ganas de lanzárseme a la yugular, cómo tartamudeaba cuando yo entraba en una habitación.

_._

_FLASHBACK_

Aquella era la primera salida a bailar a un lugar tan diferente de los que estaba acostumbrado, había un ambiente tranquilo y un poco bohemio. Ella era una muñeca vestida de color obscuro con un vestido corto, sus risos alborotados y no llevaba zapatillas, algo raro en las mujeres. Su maquillaje era suave, sus labios sólo resaltados por un líquido que alcanzaba a distinguir como brillo y olor a fresa, su sonrojo habitual estaba ahí. Un hombre de seguridad se le acercó y la besó en la mejilla, me sentí incómodo ante esa demostración, pero la desterré inmediatamente, la familiaridad con la que se trataban me hizo ver que le gustaba la fiesta, al final resultaría igual a todas.

Al cabo de un rato en el lugar salieron unos chicos a cantar y ella se paró como impulsada por un resorte y Emmett se rió de ella porque parecía una caricatura, casi corrió hasta el tipo que estaba cantando en el escenario y le dio un beso. El vestido se le subió un poco y pude ver sus piernas, eran hermosas, largas y tonificadas, se antojaban a ser suaves, quería tocarlas, pero ¿y el tipo enorme? Se parecía a Emmett en la estatura pero más delgado y moreno, rasgos demasiados latinos, y los ojos eran familiares, pero ¿a quién me recordaba? Cinco minutos después ella regresó a la mesa y me moría por preguntarle quién era ese tipo, pero yo apenas y cruzaba palabra con ella como para tomarme esas confiancitas, gracias al cielo Rose lo hizo.

—Bella, ¿quién es ese hombre al que saludaste? ¿Acaso es tu novio? —Espera, ¿novio? ¿Ese mastodonte? ¡La rompería!, ella era tan frágil, espera ¿frágil? ¿Qué mierdas pensaba?

—No, Rose, de verdad ¿no se te hace familiar? —preguntó Bella a mi cuñada y la aludida negó—. Espera un poco y lo verás.

—Buenas noches, hoy es un día especial para mí, la mujer más importante de mi vida está cumpliendo años, 23 primaveras, mi princesa, mi inspiración, la mujer que si no fuera porque es mi hermana me casaría con ella, Bella… ¡Te amo muñeca! —¿Era su cumpleaños? Wow, que torpe, más tarde la felicitaría—. Esta es para ti.

Dame tus huellas, para usarlas de zapatos.  
Dame tus dudas, para hacerme una pulsera.  
Usa mis manos, para hacerte una escalera  
hasta las nubes, y volar a donde sea.  
Miénteme un poco, para mantenerme atento.

Isabella lloraba y cantaba con su hermano.

Hazme una hamaca, con el menguante de la luna.  
Dame tu risa, para los tiempos en veda.  
Quítate el peso, de los besos que te sobren.  
Es tan difícil respirar,  
el aire en que no estás... es tan difícil.  
Dame tus sueños, para hacerte una diadema,  
dame el pasado, para no quitarte el tiempo,  
que lo que te está sobrando,  
a mí me salva la vida.  
Dame tu llanto, para llorarlo contigo.  
Dame el misterio de tus ojos cuando duermes.  
Dame el aire cuando exhalas,  
para ver si te respiro.

El tipo se bajó de la tarima y caminó hasta la mesa poniendo una rosa en ella para después abrazar a la mujer que estaba a mi lado.

Ponle mi nombre al lunar de tu mejilla.  
Dile a tu oído, que me escuche cuando miro.  
Salva mis manos, con el roce de tu espalda.  
Dame el remedio para no curarme nunca.  
Es que es tan fácil respirar  
el aire cuando estás,  
siempre es tan fácil.  
Dame tus sueños, para hacerte una diadema,  
dame el pasado, para no quitarte el tiempo,  
que lo que te está sobrando,  
a mí me salva la vida.

Mi hermana y mi cuñada coreaban la canción, y estaban igual de exaltadas que Bella.

Dame tu llanto, para llorarlo contigo.  
Dame el misterio, de tus ojos cuando duermes.  
Dame el aire cuando exhalas,  
para ver si te respiro.  
Quítate un beso póntelo donde prefieras,  
dame un pretexto para reestrenar mi vida  
dame lo que quieras darme  
quítame lo que tú quieras.  
Dame tus sueños, para hacerte una diadema,  
dame el pasado, para no quitarte el tiempo,  
que lo que te está sobrando,  
a mí me salva la vida.  
Dame tu llanto, para llorarlo contigo.  
Dame el misterio, de tus ojos cuando duermes.  
Dame el aire cuando exhalas  
para ver si te respiro.

Cuando el hombre terminó de cantar Isabella prácticamente corrió hacia él y se le tiró a los brazos; de atrás de la barra sacaron un pastel de chocolate con 23 velitas y empezaron a cantarle, fue un momento agradable.

A partir de ese día ella y yo comenzamos a platicar, ya no estaba tan asustada como para darme más de dos monosílabos, y la primera acampada que organizamos, los primeros besos, las caricias y estar dentro de ella… ¡Carajo, parecía que era virgen! Si no fuera porque era una mujer hermosa hubiera pensado que sí. Ella debió haber tenido muchos novios y quizás con alguno de ellos, pero ahora en este momento ella era ¡mía!, y se lo demostraría, le haría el amor toda la noche.

_FIN FLASKBACK_

.

.

—Pasajeros con rumbo a Colombia, por favor, abordar por la puerta cinco. —El altavoz suena anunciando el vuelo a Colombia y salgo de mi trance. De repente, en un lugar frente a mí, algo llama mi atención, es como si algo me llamara. Veo muchas personas pero dos llaman mi atención, un hombre alto extrañamente familiar y una mujer o una niña con una sudadera que bien le podría dar dos vueltas por lo grande que le queda, lleva la capucha. Me doy cuenta de la silueta pequeña y frágil, tan similar a la de ella, pero lo ignoro, ella está a muchos kilómetros de aquí, quizás arreglándose para ir a la escuela, ¿debería llamarle o llegar de sorpresa? No lo sé.

— ¡Eddy amor! —grita una voz tras de mí.

—Tanya. —La mujer que viene camino a mí es guapa, la mujer perfecta que todos los hombres quieren, pero, ¿yo la quería? Claro que sí, ya había comprado el anillo y mi hermana es la única que lo sabe, así que sólo esperaría el momento indicado.

—Que gusto verte. —La tomo en mis brazos y le doy un beso nada decente, de repente el ruido de unos clics me saca de mi ensoñación. Siento que al beso le falta algo, como aquel beso que me dio Bella al regresar del viaje que hice para visitar a Tanya hace unos meses, y, para acabarla, frente a nosotros hay bastantes reporteros, es lo malo de ser famoso, no tienes privacidad. Espero darle la noticia a mi niña antes que se entere por los medios.

Caminamos al estacionamiento y la llevo al hotel, en el cual sólo estamos dos horas ya que el vuelo hacia San Luis sale a las tres para llegar por la tarde.

Al llegar a casa de mis padres noto que Rose está llorando y que Emmett tiene una mirada de desconcierto, Alice parece contenta, más de lo normal, y Jasper está enfurruñado, mi mamá tiene cara triste que disimula con una sonrisa para mi novia, y mi padre, no es él, está triste y quizás un poco enojado, ¿conmigo? ¿Por qué?

—Familia hemos llegado.

—Tanya querida, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? —pregunta mi madre

—Bien, Esme, gracias.

— ¡Amiga! te extrañaba. —Ali abraza a Tanya y saltan las dos de emoción.

—Rose ¿qué pasa? —le pregunto a mi amiga y cuñada, pero esta al voltear a verme me asesina con la mirada, ¿qué carajos le pasa a esta loca?

—Edward tenemos que hablar. Carlisle, ¿me prestarías tu despacho? —Mi padre asiente con la cabeza.

—Rose no seas aguafiestas que no ves que mi amiga acaba de llegar y Edward de seguro tiene ganas de estar con ella y no quieres agobiarlo con tonterías. —Alice se pone nerviosa y trata de que Rose no hable conmigo, esto me huele mal.

—Ah, no Alice, mi mejor amiga me dejó, ¡se fue!, y todo por la culpa del galán de rancho de tu hermano. —Esperen, ¡¿qué?! No, esto es una broma, ¿qué mierdas está diciendo está loca?

— ¿Qué dices, Rose?

—Camina al despacho, tengo algo para ti. —Caminamos juntos al despacho con Emmett pisándonos los talones y mi madre detrás, los demás se han quedado en la sala.

—Esto lo dejó para ti. —Rose me tiende un papel arrugado y ya sucio, una carta, una carta de ella, de mi Isabella, ¿pero por qué?

Al ir leyendo la carta siento que algo me pesa dentro. Ella lo sabía, sabía todo y, demonios, le dolía. ¿Cómo es que nuca me di cuenta?, ¿por qué dejé que esto pasara? La destruí, esas eran lágrimas corriendo la tinta de la carta, sus lágrimas.

—Esto es mentira, ¿dónde está? Rose, ¿tú sabes dónde está? Esto no es gracioso.

— ¿Que si es gracioso?, ¿acaso me ves riéndome?, ¡pendejo! Acaso no ves que con tu estúpida actitud la destruiste, que ¡tu hermana se encargó de ponerle el tiro de gracia al decirle que planeabas casarte con esa mujer de senos falsos! ¡Yo la vi!, vi como ella se entregó a ti, como besaba el suelo por donde caminabas, la última semana no salía de su casa planeando que fueras y cuando al fin la voy a visitar tu hermana ¡le cuanta todo! Ella estaba mal y la entiendo, si se fue es lo mejor, ojalá te olvide y se enamore de verdad, ¡ojalá me perdone! —Eso último lo dijo más para ella que para alguien más. Mi madre llora silenciosamente y mi hermano consuela a su novia. Yo no puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo. Ella no me puede dejar, yo lo hago, yo siempre las dejo, pero no es sólo eso.

Algo está mal, siento cómo algo se rompe en mí… ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de despedirse por medio de una carta?, ella no es así, ¡la conozco!, ella ¡ME AMA!

—Voy a buscarla —anuncio y salgo sin más, sin escuchar los ruegos de mi madre, las miradas asesinas de Rose, Tanya, Alice y mi padre, sin importar que mi hermano me grita que la deje en paz. Tengo que cerciorarme de que ella está esperándome en su departamento o quizás en la casa de sus padres.

Conduzco por ese camino tan familiar para mí, bajo de mi auto y entro al edificio. El portero me ve mal, como si yo fuera un monstruo, llego a su piso y toco el timbre, golpeo la puerta y nada. Bajo su maseta siempre tenía una llave que al ser tan despistada guardaba por si las dudas, al abrir la puerta lo sé… Ella no está, ni sus libros, la sala está con cajas de cartón vacías, no está la televisión, ni el reproductor de música, no hay fotos, ni cortinas. Camino hacia el cuarto, en el que le hice el amor, ¡una sola puta vez! Por no querer involucrarme más, ese cuarto que es tan de ella, su santuario… Nada… no hay nada, ni ropa, la cama, ni sábanas. En el baño hay un montón de cremas, shampoo, acondicionador, gel de baño y perfumes tirados en la bañera, el cepillo de dientes que ella había dispuesto para mí… en el clóset queda la playera que le había regalado, una caja con imágenes, revistas, posters y más artículos con mi cara impresa, una almohada… la tomo y me siento en el suelo, hay un cd en la caja y tiene una nota:

_ ¡Sabía que vendrías!_

Tomo el cd y me apresuro a salir de ese departamento en el que no hay nada, ella no está ahí… ¿Por qué me duele? Ella no era nadie, entonces por qué siento como si me hubieran arrancado algo del pecho, por qué mis ojos pican y quiero matar a alguien… Tomo la almohada, huele a ella… a flores y duraznos… a vainilla… a leche de su piel… a ella.

Regreso al auto y conduzco hacia la casa de sus padres. Pongo el cd y la primera canción que suena me congela la sangre, ella cantaba esa canción cuando estaba cerca.

Podría dibujar, a cien años luz,

la mueca que pintas cuando llego.

Podría soportar, clavarme una cruz,

con tal de inspirarte un hasta luego.

Podría caminar en el fuego,

para que me quieras como quiero.

Podría transgredir, las fuerzas de Dios,

podría no ser yo si se precisa.

Podría contradecir lo que diga mi voz,

podría ser el gato en tu cornisa.

Podría caminar en el fuego,

para que me quieras como quiero.

Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda, tu coartada,

tu fusible siempre en reserva, no tengo nada.

Quiero ser el truco en tus trampas,

quitarme el miedo, jugar tu juego, hacer lo que no puedo,

para que me quieras como quiero.

Podría soportar, la calamidad,

de ser el juguete de tu juego.

Podría claudicar, perder mi libertad,

para que me quieras como espero.

Podría caminar en el fuego,

para que me quieras como quiero.

Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda, tu coartada,

tu fusible siempre en reserva, no tengo nada.

Quiero ser el truco en tus trampas,

quitarme el miedo, jugar tu juego, hacer lo que no puedo,

para que me quieras como quiero.

Te quiero como quieres, me quieres como puedes,

no quiero seguir queriendo así.

Te quiero como quieres, me quieres como puedes,

no quiero seguir queriendo así.

Te quiero como quieres, me quieres como puedes,

no quiero seguir queriendo así.

Te quiero como quieres, me quieres como puedes,

no quiero seguir queriendo así.

Para que me quieras como quiero.

Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda, tu coartada,

tu fusible siempre en reserva, no tengo nada.

Quiero ser el truco en tus trampas, quitarme el miedo, jugar tu juego,

para que me quieras como quiero.

Al llegar a casa de sus papás es aún peor, su padre casi me mata, su madre me ve como el peor de sus males. Los comprendo, alejé a su hija, a la muñeca de porcelana que tanto me gusta. Alejé a Rose de su amiga, a mi familia de un hermoso ángel. La alejé de mí. Ese maldito sueño se hará realidad, ella se enamorará. No, ella no puede, ella me ama a mí… me ama, como yo a ella.

* * *

**bueno chicas perdon por la tardanza pero mi beta y yo tenemos trabajos y no los podemos dejar de lado pero auqneu tengo uno cuantos cap adlantados no quiero fatigar a meli...**

**quiero hacerles una aclaracion que en el primer cap no hise y que es escencial...**

**ANDY Y SHIRLY, EXISTEN, SON MIS MEJORES AMIGAS Y MIS 2 COLOMBIANAS HERMOSAS LAS AMO POR DARME EL VALOR PARA EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR...**

**las canciones que vienen en el capitulo por si les interesa son de arjona y estan hermosas. pasen a verlas...**

**espero sus RR muchos besos¡**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Adam y yo llegamos a Santa Marta y aún no logro habituarme. La vida con mis mosqueteras es fácil, ellas están conmigo siempre y me apapachan, pero ellas tienen vidas y las tienen que hacer: la escuela, sus amigos, sus vidas.

Adam empezó a buscar trabajo así que tengo mucho tiempo libre. Al dejar la escuela a mitad del semestre pensé me traería problemas pero no, me dieron chance de acabar lo que me restaba vía internet. Agradezco a mi amada prima que me ayudó a solucionar el inconveniente con los estudios, sin ella no hubiera sido posible, porque no quiero que mis papás se encuentren con alguien de esa familia.

Regresando al hecho de que odio estar sola porque son los momentos que más lo recuerdo, que me pregunto qué estará haciendo, si pensará en mí, qué reacción hubiera tenido si se hubiera enterado de que tendríamos un frijol.

Paso el resto de la tarde acomodando las cosas de la casa y terminando de decorar la habitación de Adam. A la mía le falta color, así que cuando regrese una de mis amigas le diré que me acompañe a una tienda de pinturas. He hablado con mis papás y me contaron que _él _había ido a la casa, que parecía mal. Rose fue la más afectada según me contaron, no ha parado de llamar a casa de mis padres, incluso dicen que ella empaquetó las cosas del departamento que me gustaban y no pude traerme y las guarda en su ático. Quiero enviarle un mensaje pero no quiero que sepan aún dónde estoy. Me matará… Sí, ella lo haría, pero supongo que también tiene que concentrarse en su boda.

Los ascos matutinos están haciendo estragos en mí, y todo se me antoja, por eso aún no bajo de peso, pero todo lo que como lo devuelvo. Ahora me encuentro en la cocina pensando en hacer el súper para la semana, y las delicias que tengo que comer de la mamá de Andy. Mi vecina, la Sra. Carmen, me había regalado un delicioso pastel por darme la bienvenida y quería regresarle el gesto.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —Se oye desde la sala el grito de mis amigas y varias burlas, por lo visto, efectuadas hacia Shirl.

— ¡En la cocina! —les grito, no quiero separarme de la estufa porque se me quemará la comida.

Ellas entran riendo, Andy se sienta en el taburete del desayunador y Shirl se esconde en el refrigerador tratando de sacar una soda.

—Anda Shirl, cuéntale a Bella tu día. —La sonrisa de Andy parece la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—No, no es nada, tú ves cosas donde no las hay. —Esperen, Shirl está sonrojada.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —le pregunto mientras me siento al lado de Andy, Shirl sólo rueda los ojos y se hace la desentendida, pero Andy es otra cosa.

—Se llama Seth y es nuestro vecino, el del piso de arriba, ¿te acuerdas que te conté? —Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente—. Pues está en la misma carrera que nuestra querida Shirl. Y no me hagas mucho caso pero ese niño se comía a nuestra amiga con la mirada, incluso se sorprendió cuando entramos al mismo edificio… —Ella se ríe—. Debiste ver su cara cuando Shirl le sonrió… —Vuelve a reír—. Era un poema, y sus amigos ¡wow! ¡Me los como! Uno de ellos, el mediano está conmigo en la facultad, pero él ya está en el quinto semestre, y el más grande, ese hombre es un Dios… alto como Adam… —¿Es mi imaginación o a Andy le brillan lo ojitos cuando dice el nombre de mi hermano?—. Piel trigueña, ojos verdes… ¡me muero!

Andy está tan perdida en sus pensamientos y sus palabras que nunca se da cuenta que mi hermano está tras de ella y creo que a Adam no le gusta la descripción que da Andy de nuestro vecino.

—Buenas tardes, chicas —saluda mi hermano a las tres con un beso y acariciando mi vientre—. Espero no interrumpir —cuestiona viéndonos a las tres, pero cuando posa su vista en Andy es diferente, como pidiendo o buscando algo y mi amiga sólo agacha la cabeza.

Me encanta la pareja de estos dos, cada vez que se ven salen chispas de los ojos de cada uno, pero no quiero que ninguno salga herido, los dos son mi familia y los amo.

—Bella, tengo hambre, vamos a comer.

—Claro, ya está listo pero les toca poner la mesa. —Uno a uno se turnan para llevar los manteles, cubiertos, vasos, platos y cucharas. Adam regresa a ayudarme con la comida. Cuando entro al comedor con una jarra de agua en mis manos mis tres amores están callados, observando la televisión. Silenciosamente me acerco a ellos y entonces lo escucho, lo que termina con mi último pedazo de corazón.

— ¿Qué te parece querida?, de lo que uno se entera mientras te paseas por los aeropuertos del mundo. Nos encontramos la semana pasada al galán que encarna a "Robert Pattinson" en la famosa saga de la señora Meyer. Lo encontramos en el aeropuerto en el área de vuelos internacionales esperando a nada más y nada menos que a su futura esposa Tanya Denali, después de un emotivo reencuentro… —En la pantalla de la tele se aprecia una foto donde _él_ la besaba de manera nada decente y con los ojos cerrados, a mi me besaba con los ojos abiertos—. Vaya que estos sacan chispas de donde sea —la comentadora dice eso mientras se abanica con sus notas—. Y yo me pregunto qué fue de aquella compatriota nuestra, una chica mexicana con la que últimamente se le veía en el lugar actual de su residencia, de seguro sólo fue una niña venida a más. —"Niña venida a mas", esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, las mismas que él utilizó.

Suelto la jarra con agua haciendo que se esparciera por el comedor. Mi hermano y mis amigas voltean estupefactos, Adam me toma en brazos y me lleva al sofá de la sala, Andy apaga el televisor y Shirl corre por un botiquín. Yo siento que todo me da vueltas, me duele el pecho y hay un zumbido en mis oídos. Las comentaristas del programa hablaban de mí, la imagen de ellos besándose el mismo día que yo me vine a Colombia, el mismo día que yo me iba ella llegaba a quedarse en su vida para siempre.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —Oigo que todos me llaman pero no quiero abrir los ojos, quiero dormir siempre, no quiero este dolor en el pecho, quiero gritarles que apaguen el incendio en mis ojos, pero no encuentro mi voz, de repente algo se prende en mí… mi frijol.

Por él es que estoy aquí… mi bebé… ¡MÍO!, él nunca, ¡NUNCA!, lo sabrá ¡primero muerta!

.

.

Despierto en mi cama con un brazo envuelto en mi vientre, es Shirl, mi amiga. Está dormida a mi lado abrazándome, me fijo más allá y encuentro a mi hermano y Andy sentados en el sofá de mi cuarto acurrucados, de verdad esos dos se ven bien. Adam abre los ojos, se despabila y camina hacia mí con el dolor en sus ojos.

—Déjame matarlo —me pide mi hermano, no hace falta que dijera a quién, yo lo sé—. No merece tus lágrimas, amor mío. —¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? Me apresuro a negar, no quiero que Adam piense algo que no es.

—No es por él, ya no por él… te amo, ¿sabías? —Mientras digo eso mi hermano me acaricia el rostro—. Mi frijol, Andy, Shirl y tú, junto a mis papás, son lo más importante… _Mi_ bebé es lo más importante, ¿ok? —Mi hermano nota el énfasis que pongo en pronunciar a mi hijo, es sólo mío.

—Tuyo —cita él

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho de la noche, te desmayaste y después regresaste pero te dejamos dormir. —Esa es Shirl que ya está despierta mirándome preocupada, le tomo la mano y le doy un apretón—. ¿Estás bien? —Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente—. Ok, pues entonces tengo hambre. —Rio por el comentario aunque yo también tengo hambre y apuesto a que el menso de mi hermano igual.

— ¡ANDY! —gritan al unísono mi hermano y Shirl, logrando que hasta yo me asustara. Andy se despierta asustada y desorientada, roja como un tomate, mientras mi hermano y mi amiga ríen.

— ¿Qué les pasa, quieren matarme de un susto? Esperen, ¿Bella? Dios, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Andy, estoy bien. —Mi amiga parece relajarse.

— ¿Comemos entonces? —Todos asentimos a lo que Shirl propuso—. ¿Comida china, italiana o pizza?

— ¡PIZZA! —contestamos los tres.

Más tarde, después de cenar, estoy lavando los platos cuando entra Andy con una rebanada de pastel, la deja en el mostrador, se acerca y me abraza.

— ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? —Asiento a sus palabras, ya no quiero llorar—. Mañana saldremos, iremos a un lugar que estoy segura te encantará, no acepto negativas… mañana te pones más guapa y nos vamos, ¿ok? —Asiento otra vez.

— ¡Te quiero! —la abrazo.

—Yo también las quiero, ¡no me excluyan! —grita Shirl entrando por la puerta y nos abraza.

—Que hermosa escena. —Cuando volteamos mi hermano está con una cámara en la mano y nos toma varias fotos: una de nosotras tres, otra de cada una, de él conmigo y con cada una de ella. Ahí Shirl se las cobra por la de la tarde y hace que Andy y Adam se abracen mientras les tomamos la foto, y ellos son hermosos juntos, un contraste claramente notorio, pero aun así se ven fabulosos, ayudaría a Shirl a hacerle de celestinas.

Esa misma noche lloro por lo que nunca fue, por mi sueño destruido, por mi estupidez, por creer en cuentos de hadas, por enamorarme de un personaje y no de la persona, por no poder darle a mi bebé un papá, lloro por él. Y rezo con toda mi alma por desearle lo mejor, siempre lo voy a amar pero ya no estaría más en mi vida, el amor se resumiría sólo a mis amigos, mi familia y mi frijol.


	5. Chapter 5

**_los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa imaginación de la Sra. Meyer y Lena valenti. La trama es completa y absolutamente producto de noches en vela de mi loca cabeza obsesionada con estos personajes. Queda prohibida la divulgación de la historia ya sea para adaptar o para subir en paginas sin mi permiso se los concederé si me lo piden pero no lo roben. Le agradezco su ayuda a mis betas Andy Pao y Melina Aragón _****_ groups/betasffaddiction. Agradezco de antemano sus RR y todo lo que sea referente a la historia prometo tratar de contestar mensajes y sugerencias serán bienvenidas, gracias por pasarse a leer. _**

**_chicas en este cap encontraremos a un nuevo personage que vendra a llenar de suspiros a mis betas y a mi claro jaja espero les guste y que de verdad les agrade mi loca idea..._**

**_perdon por el retraso..._**

* * *

**_ RECONSTRUYENDO SUEÑOS:_**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Preparando La Cena**

**BELLA POV**

Los días pasan rápido, hoy celebraremos el cumpleaños de Shirl, y Andy le organizó una fiesta mitad sorpresa porque ella está enterada de todo… bueno, casi todo. Lo que no sabe es que Seth estará en el lugar al que vamos. Sé que mi amiga no lo va a reconocer, pero sabemos que le gusta y el sentimiento entre esos dos es mutuo, sólo hay que verle los ojos al niño para darse cuenta que se muere de amor por ella, y ella se lo merece.

Las locas que tengo por amigas quieren ir a un bar karaoke para celebrar, pero primero cenaremos en casa y yo me encargaré de ello. Vendrán algunos amigos de la facultad, compañeros de Shirl y nuestros vecinos, a ver si por fin se me hace conocer al mayor de ellos, según me dijeron, entre la carrera y el trabajo, no le da tiempo.

As, como lo llaman sus amigos y primos, es editor junior en una editorial y a veces se llena de trabajo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, él ya ha terminado la carrera en literatura y está tomando una especialización. Me sorprende ese hombre, tengo curiosidad, pues hace ya cerca de un mes y medio que vivimos casi bajo el mismo techo y nunca lo he visto. Creo que nos llevaremos bien, ama los libros casi tanto como yo.

Adam había empezado a trabajar en un bar como seguridad por las noches, pero hoy ha cambiado el turno para poder estar presente en la fiesta.

— ¡Jamás me la perdería! —había dicho él por la mañana.

La verdad es que la vena de los celos está presente. Jared, otro de nuestros vecinos de arriba, siente una clara atracción por Andy y más de una vez la ha invitado a salir. Ella aún no acepta, pero tan mala suerte tiene que, siempre que nos está contando algo sobre nuestros _sexys_ vecinos —sus palabras, no las mías—, llega mi hermano y se pone en modo Hulk, cambia de color y casi se arranca la ropa. Imagino las rondanas de su cabeza girando en un pensamiento, el cual incluye a él y a Andy cargada sobre su hombro como cavernícola, encerrados bajo 100 llaves. No los entiendo, está más que claro la atracción que siente ese par, pero son un par de orgullosos y prejuiciosos. A Adam no le gusta que las mujeres seamos tan independientes y Andy es una isla en ese aspecto, y por Andy, lo acepto, tengo la culpa al crearle mala fama a mi hermano, pero quién me iba a decir que cambiaría. Estoy segura que mi amiga se deja llevar por las habladurías de las hijas de nuestros vecinos, he notado que Irina, la mayor, le tiene bien echado el ojo a mi hermano, pero este ni la pela, tendré que hacer un trabajo más exhaustivo con esos dos.

Cuando dan las tres de la tarde salgo de casa enfundada en un vestido playero azul y unas sandalias blancas de piso, un atuendo adecuado para ir al súper de compras, la cena no se va a preparar con un chasquido de dedos. Además mi ropa ya no me queda, de seguro se debe a que estoy comiendo como potentada y los ascos se han ido, así que la comida a mi estómago le encanta.

Acabo de cumplir tres meses y la semana próxima tengo la cita con el obstetra para el primer ultrasonido. Mis papás quieren venir para eso, pero lo dudo, el trabajo en México está a todo lo que da y ellos son muy responsables, pero les enviaré todas las imágenes y hasta un video, después de todo es su primer nieto, y creo que el único por mi parte.

Mi mamá… La extraño tanto. Ella sabría qué hacer o cómo consolarme en las noches cuando todo me lo recuerda, cuando las ganas de llamarlo me asaltan, casi olvido que estamos en lados opuestos del continente y que él está enamorado y comprometido con otra. Destierro el pensamiento y me concentro en mi mamá, más tarde le hablaría por Skype para que me ayude a hacer la cena, que me dé unos consejos.

Al salir del edificio siento otra vez la rara sensación de que alguien me observa. Últimamente, de una semana a la fecha, he sentido como si me siguieran, no se lo he contado a nadie, porque pensarán que estoy loca, en Colombia es poca la gente que me conoce y no soy nadie influyente.

Me acomodo las gafas de sol y el vestido, con este especialmente se nota mucho mi vientre ya abultado. Camino derecho cuando tropiezo con alguien por ir distraída revisando la lista de las cosas que tengo que comprar.

—Perdón, no me fijé por dónde iba —me apresuro a disculparme, pero el extraño sigue sosteniéndome de los codos. Cuando alzo la cabeza para verlo, me quedo helada. Dios… Este no es un hombre… es el hermano perdido de algún Dios. Es alto, muy alto, de cara ya madura, tiene una barba apenas visible de color oscuro, su piel trigueña brilla notablemente, su nariz recta y aguileña, pero sus ojos… esos ojos… no otra vez… Son de un verde jade que solo había visto una vez en mi pasado, en los ojos de mi sueño perdido, los ojos de Edward.

El extraño me mira de una manera cálida y sencilla, en sus labios rosas y anchos se vislumbra una sonrisa torcida que de seguro haría abanicar a más de una por los pensamientos pecaminosos que ha de levantar. Esperen… ¿qué demonios pienso?, malditas hormonas.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —me pregunta el extraño y su voz es cálida, rasposa, varonil y con un acento extraño, este hombre no es de Colombia. Sus manos aún siguen sosteniéndome, así que puedo sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo.

—Sí claro, estoy bien, y otra vez perdón, venía distraída leyendo unas cosas.

—No se preocupe, suele pasar. Además, yo tampoco me fijé por donde venía, si lo hubiera hecho pude haber tenido más cuidado de no chocar con una mujer tan bella. —Me sonrojo furiosamente.

¿Acaso este hombre puede ser más galante?, hace mucho que un hombre no me hace sonrojar, desde _él_.

—Perdóneme señora, no venía conectado con el mundo —¿Señora?.. Ah, sí, seguro se dio cuenta de mi vientre, de mi frijol.

—No se preocupe, de verdad. Ahora si me disculpa debo seguir mi camino. —Hice el intento de irme, pero el hombre aún está parado frente a mí, supongo que no se ha dado cuenta, porque, de repente, sacude la cabeza y me vuelve a mirar. Sonrío mientras se hace a un lado y noto como ve mi mano izquierda por un segundo, buscando de seguro algún anillo, pero no lo va a encontrar, al menos no uno que diga que estoy ocupada. Demonios, ¿a mí qué me importa lo que él piense?

Sigo mi camino y, después de un par de pasos, volteo a verlo y me doy cuenta de que sigue parado en el mismo lugar, mirándome caminar. Sonrío, el hombre tiene la facultad de ponerme nerviosa.

Llego al súper y me concentro en mis compras. Doy vueltas un rato, aún no me habitúo a hacer las compras aquí. Y, de repente, otra vez la sensación de que alguien me observa, pero debo sacarme la paranoia.

Al terminar las compras tomo un vehículo para que me lleve a la casa, el chofer me ayuda a bajar mis compras y me dispongo a meterlas cuando llega Seth.

— ¡Bella! ¿Necesitas ayuda? —me pregunta.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, te agradecería mucho si me ayudaras a subirlas hasta mi departamento.

—No es molestia, lo haré con gusto. —Subimos las escaleras al principio en silencio, pero notaba a Seth nervioso.

—Shirl no está en la casa, aún no llega de la universidad —le digo, pero noto que él no desiste de su nerviosismo—. Ok Seth, suéltalo —le ordeno en cuanto entramos en el departamento.

—No es nada, bueno sí... Bella, necesito que me ayudes. Como sabes a mí me gusta tu amiga Shirl, y quiero que sea mi novia, pero ella no me da esperanzas, necesito que me digas si yo le gusto. —Seth está que hace un hoyo en mi sala y es cómico ver como un chico como él se pone así. Me agrada la manera en que habla de mi amiga, se merece todo.

—Seth yo no sé qué decirte, ella es mi amiga y no puedo traicionar su confianza, pero si te puedo dar un consejo, inténtalo… El no de cajón ya lo tienes, busca el sí. Sé que eres un chico fenomenal y la verdad a mí me encantas para mi amiga, pero esa solo es su decisión, aprovecha la cena de esta noche, quizás la salida al bar sea diferente después de todo. —El chico tiene una mirada luminosa en sus ojos y me pregunto si así me veía yo cuando lo veía a _él._

—Gracias Bella, tomaré tu consejo, pensaré en una manera original de declararme. —Sonrío—. Ah… por cierto, espero que no te moleste, As me confirmó que sí vendrá hoy. —Vaya por fin lo conoceré—. Él tiene ganas de conocer a la mujer que nos alimenta mientras él no está —él habla de mí, y yo me sonrojo—, y a la que me ha robado el sueño. —El chico da un suspiro—. Él llegará después de nosotros, pues quiere comprar algo para no llegar con las manos vacías y como gorrones, como él nos llama.

Río por la ocurrencia de Seth, él me hace reír mucho, me recuerda a Emmett, mi oso. ¿Cómo estará?

—Seth dile a tu amigo que no se preocupe, ya está todo listo. Bueno… solo falta la cena que prepararé yo.

—Oh, perdóname, Bella. Ya no te quito tu tiempo. —Se para del sofá y camina hasta mí, me da un beso en la frente—. Te veré en la noche —se despide mientras agita la mano y sale por la puerta.

Cuando se va, corro a mi cuarto y me cambio el vestido por unos pantalones de deporte y una blusa de tirantes, que se pega a mi vientre haciendo ver una bolilla: mi frijol. Me pregunto si es normal estar tan grande y solo tener tres meses.

Me voy a la cocina y mientras preparo todo, prendo mi láptop. Le mando una video llamada a mi mamá para ver cómo está y para contarle los planes. Le mando la solicitud y ajusto mi láptop de modo que se active automáticamente mientras yo pico las cosas para la cena y canto una canción que se escucha en el fondo de mi sala desde el reproductor.

_*Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura.  
Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música.  
Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda,  
que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda.  
Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo,  
de tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos.  
Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente,  
y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente.  
Y nunca dejarás  
de mi boca escuchar decir que…  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre.  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre.  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre.  
S__é__ mi amor, por favor, por siempre.  
Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa,  
de tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas.  
Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo,  
tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro.*_

Escucho como se activa la video llamada.

—Mamá, espera un minuto, solo deja volteo la carne, se me hizo tardísimo y la cena es en unas horas. Por fin se me hará conocer a mi vecino As y vendrán todos los amigos de Andy y Shirl de la facultad. —Mi mamá sigue callada, así que tomo la tabla de picar y los tomates para verla, cuando lo hago, me quedo petrificada… en la pantalla se logra ver a una sorprendida Rosalie que en cuanto me ve su expresión de furia pasa a ser una gama de emociones, donde detecto, alegría, tristeza, furia, desconcierto, miedo y comprensión, al ver mi abultado vientre.

— ¡Bella! —casi grita ella. Me da miedo que alguien la escuche, que _él_ la escuche.

—Rose. —Ruego internamente que se calme y no salga corriendo.

— ¿Rose? Con un demonio Isabella, ¡¿dónde carajos estás?! Dime ahora mismo que me voy para allá. —No, ella no podía venir, _él_ se enteraría—. Dímelo, Bella, por favor, te extraño. Necesito a mi mejor amiga y además estás embarazada… —Rose llora y apuesto que yo también, pero casi no puedo hablar.

—Rose, perdóname, por favor perdóname… tenía que irme, tenía que poner mucha tierra de por medio.

—Solo dime dónde estás, te prometo que nadie lo sabrá, tengo que verte… el bebé… —Se le hace un nudo en la garganta y lo aclara—. Es de él, ¿verdad?

—Amiga perdóname, pero nadie lo sabrá.

—No, Bella, a mí no me engañas, el único hombre con el que has estado es él. Ese maldito mártir que se sentía Dios, te lo juro que sino hubiera sido por Emmett yo lo hubiera matado, él te alejó de mí.

La corto:

—No, Rose, él nunca me engañó, fui yo sola… Yo sabía que él volvería con Tanya, siempre lo hacía. Es ilógico cómo yo, al ser su fan, no adiviné lo que pasaría, yo que vivía acosándolo… Fui yo la culpable de que él se acostara conmigo, tampoco le dije que era virgen, que él sería el primero y quizás el último… —En este momento mi llanto es incontrolable—. Mi bebé, es solo mío, ¿entiendes, Rose? Mío y de nadie más. Y no te puedo obligar a que escojas entre él, que es el hermano de tu esposo, y yo, no lo haré, pero entiéndeme no te puedo decir nada más. ¡Perdóname!

Rosalie está seria pero llora, y yo me pongo cada vez más nerviosa conforme pasa el tiempo. Se escucha interferencia y después gritos, es Emmett que la llama, y me entra pánico de que me vea.

—Tranquila Isabella, mi lealtad está contigo y con Emmett, con nadie más. Tengo que irme, pero por favor déjame verte de nuevo, por favor… —Muevo la cabeza afirmando—. Te quiero, cobarde… —Su apodo.

—Te quiero, miss hielo —le regreso nuestro saludo y después de una sonrisa la pantalla se pone en negro.

Respiro tranquila, ella no le diría de eso estoy segura, ella es leal y me lo prometió, que tonta fui al dejarla por tanto tiempo.

.

.

La noche llega y con ella mi hermano. Poco después entran la cumpleañera y Andy, las dos ríen y cantan. Les contaría todo más tarde.

Les pido que por favor terminen los arreglos de la mesa para la cena y les comento que nuestro vecino sí vendrá.

Me retiro a mi cuarto y me acuesto en la cama pensando, mentalmente estoy agotada. Prendo el reproductor y la primera canción que sale me lleva al pasado.

_* Me miras diferente.  
Me abrazas y no siento tu calor.  
Te digo lo que siento,  
me interrumpes y terminas la oración.  
Siempre tienes la razón.  
Tu... libreto de siempre tan predecible,  
ya... ya me lo s__é.__  
Así que corre, corre, corre corazón,  
de los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz.  
Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar.  
Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás  
lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.  
Ya viví esta escena  
y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no.  
Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta  
se quedó mi corazón…  
Tu... libreto de siempre tan repetido  
ya no te queda bien. _

_Así que corre, corre, corre corazón  
de los dos t__ú__ siempre fuiste el más veloz.  
Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar.  
Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás  
lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.  
T__ú__… el perro de siempre, los mismos trucos  
Ya…. ya me lo s__é...  
__Así que corre, corre, corre corazón  
de los dos t__ú__ siempre fuiste el más veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar,  
han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad  
dedicarte un verso más está demás...  
Así que corre como siempre __que__ no iré detrás.  
Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual*_

Me siento en la cama y me abrazo a mí misma. La canción dice solo la verdad, tengo que dejar de preocuparme por él. Él ya seguro sigue con su vida y yo aún sigo pensándole, tengo que acostumbrarme a que él es una figura pública y que tarde o temprano aparecerá en la televisión o en el periódico, y yo no puedo aislarme del mundo, tengo que seguir con mi vida y en ella incluiría a dos personas más, quizás tres: Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. Si mi bebé quería incluir a sus abuelos más delante… más adelante me preocuparía.

* * *

que les parecio? la amaron , la odiaron...

de ante mano les digo que si vieran al hombre que personifica a AS en la saga de LENA VALENTI se les caia la baba es totalmete hermoso, obvio no tanto como ED. pero hace la lucha jaja

espero poder actualizar lo que resta de la semana ya que entre el trabajo y mis deberes del hogar no hay tiempo y mi betas hermosas estan en examenes asi que no quiero que les de un colapso nervioso y se vallan al hospital por mi culpa

las quiero lo saben y ojala dejen sus RR y todo lo demas

yo les dejo mil besos y buenas vibras¡


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa imaginación de la Sra. Meyer y Lena Valenti. La trama es completa y absolutamente producto de noches en vela de mi loca cabeza obsesionada con estos personajes. Queda prohibida la divulgación de la historia ya sea para adaptar o para subir en páginas sin mi permiso, se los concederé si me lo piden pero no lo roben. Le agradezco su ayuda a mis betas Andy Pao y Melina Aragón del grupo _www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_. Agradezco de antemano sus RR y todo lo que sea referente a la historia prometo tratar de contestar mensajes y sugerencias serán bienvenidas, gracias por pasarse a leer. Aquí les dejamos el link de nuestro grupo para saber de adelantos, actualizaciones o conocernos un poco más: _www . facebook groups / 158599377669239 / 168708636658313 / ?comment_id=168779866651190¬if_t=group_comment_reply _RECUERDEN: SI QUIEREN ENTRAR EN EL LINK, DEBEN QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS. DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**RECONSTRUYENDO SUEÑOS: SUMMARY.**

**Ella lo amaba, siempre fue su ídolo, su ideal, el sueño hecho realidad, pero él solo la utilizó para pasar el rato. Ella humillada y embarazada se va, y él tarde se da cuenta de todo. Ahora ella tiene que reconstruir sus sueños para salir adelante, unos de los pocos en los que no estaba el amor de su vida y los reconstruiría de la mano de ¿quién? **

**chicas lo prometido mi queridisima meli ya tendra tiempo y por ende mi temor por posibles crisis se ha disipado y nos mantendremos al corriente tratando de actualizar cada semana posiblemente los viernes para que esten pendientes... no las molesto mas ojala les guste ...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**BELLA POV**

Entro en el baño y lleno la bañera con agua caliente, necesito relajarme... Llevo mi iPod, y vierto en la bañera esencia de vainilla. Después de dejar todo preparado, me quito la bata y me sumerjo en el agua. Los chicos habían mandado a instalar la bañera ya que tenían miedo de que me ocurriera un accidente, me agradó ese gesto tanto como todos los detalles que tienen para mí y mi bebé, por eso quiero que todos sean felices.

Me tomo mi tiempo en la ducha, lavo mi cabello con mi shampoo favorito y después en una esponja pongo gel de baño con olor a duraznos, mi favorito. Cuando estaba en México utilizaba el de fresa, pero solo lo hacía por la mercadotecnia que ponían en los libros, incluso cuando salía con Rose y su familia llegaba a utilizar más parafernalia que nunca, todo con olores a fresa y cereza. Cuando estaba en casa e iba a la escuela utilizaba mis esencias de vainilla, duraznos y frambuesa, esa era yo… Esta soy yo.

Salgo de la ducha y me encamino a mi habitación, desde la sala se escucha música y la fuerte voz de mi hermano, supongo que mis amigas están en sus habitaciones arreglándose. Cuando entro en mi cuarto me dispongo a arreglarme, es la segunda vez que salgo de rumba en Colombia, la primera fue después del incidente del reportaje y fuimos a un bar en el cual mi hermano ahora trabaja. Esta noche la idea es cenar en casa, los amigos más cercanos de Shirl y nosotros, y más tarde iremos a un bar con karaoke para sacar a pasear los _pollos_, según palabras de mi hermano.

Saco de un cajón la ropa interior que utilizaré, un bonito conjunto de encaje diseñado para embarazadas, es sexy y coqueto, fue un regalo de mis amigas. Es de color azul oscuro como la noche, el corpiño es más grande del que acostumbraba, pero me queda a la perfección, ya que mis pechos han aumentado de talla por el embarazo. Busco el vestido que Rose me había regalado para mi cumpleaños pasado, es apretado de arriba en el pecho y suelto hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla, en color plata y negro, es hermoso y me queda de maravilla. Me encanta como se ve mi vientre, es la clara muestra de que dentro llevo el milagro de mi vida. Finalmente, me pongo unas bailarinas de color negro con un moño plata para combinar.

Busco en el tocador mi alhajero, quiero usar el anillo de mariposa que mi mamá me había regalado, cuando en un compartimiento encuentro el relicario de oro que me regaló Edward en el único cumpleaños que él estuvo. En él hay una foto de nosotros en el campo, en una de nuestras acampadas, estábamos parados frente a frente con las manos agarradas, en mi cara se veía la completa adoración que sentía por él, pero su cara se ve tan normal, con una sonrisa cordial, nada de magia como lo imaginaba.

Lo guardo rápidamente, no había querido traerlo pero fue lo único que traje de él, algo que me recordara a él... Las fotos, los postres, incluso los libros los dejé arrojados en un rincón de mi casa en México. Tenía una fortuna ahí guardada, cualquier otra fan pagaría bien por eso, dejé ahí la playera que él me había regalado que olía a él, esa que llevó la primera acampada y con la cual yo solía dormir cuando él se quedaba en mi casa. En los libros decía que las mujeres nos vemos sexys en la ropa de nuestra pareja, así que la usaba y aunque solo estuvimos juntos una vez en mi casa, en mi cama, preferí dejarla allá. La cama la vendí y compré otra para traer a Colombia, las sábanas, y todo el equipaje de cama también es nuevo, todo lo dejé, excepto el relicario, después de todo es lo único que mi hijo va a tener de su papá.

En la parte de atrás del relicario hay una leyenda que dice: "_Más que a mi propia vida_". La foto la quitaría y se la entregaría a mi bebé con otra de nosotros en cuanto creciera, le haría saber que su padre me lo regaló. Aún está en mi mente ese sentimiento de culpa por alejar a mi hijo de su padre, pero no quiero que él sienta repulsión hacia el hijo de una fan, de una niña venida a más.

Salgo de mi cuarto ya arreglada, con mi cabello suelto con sus ondas naturales y su color chocolate brillando gracias al tratamiento para peinar. Mi maquillaje es sencillo como siempre, delineado de ojos, máscara para pestañas, un poco de brillo de labios con sabor frambuesa y mi inseparable rubor en las mejillas, ese efectuado de la forma más natural.

La fiesta se escucha en su punto, y digo fiesta por que hay más hombres que mujeres. En la sala se encuentran mis amigas, las dos muy guapas. Shirl lleva un vestido negro con un poco de vuelo corto y unos zapatos de tacón negros, su maquillaje suave y su cabello lacio cae en su espalda, lleva una pequeña tiara con cristales deteniéndolo. Andy es una princesa, su silueta es estilizada con el vestido de color azul que se le pega desde el cuello hasta la cintura y la falda en color negra baja hasta las rodillas, pegada completamente; lleva unas sandalias de tacón de aguja bajas y su cabello, habitualmente chino, ahora está ondulado. A ella, al igual que a mí, el maquillaje nos desfavorece, así que solo tiene máscara en sus largas pestañas y un brillo en los labios.

Seth está muy guapo con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca. Jared tiene un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa de vestir verde oscuro. Mi hermano se ve espectacular, tiene un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa azul del mismo color al vestido de Andy (casualidad) y su pelo siempre con ese aspecto descuidado pero corto. Es mi hermano, pero igual noto que asesina con la mirada a Jared, porque este no se separa de Andy, pero mi hermano no entiende, si no se apura le comerán el mandado.

Shirl y Seth están un poco más apartados y noto un hermoso ramo de rosas que está en la mesa de centro; veo, también, como a esa pareja le brillan los ojitos y él le dice algo muy serio. Voy caminando para sentarme con mi hermano cuando suena la puerta, solo hasta ese momento me fijo que el supuesto amigo de mis vecinos, es decir, mi otro vecino, no está, seguramente es él.

Abro la puerta para encontrarme con el Dios con el que choqué en la mañana, el cual me ve de una manera divertida y sexy. Él trae puesto un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro que se aferra a sus largas piernas, una playera negra con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando al descubierto una fina capa de bello en el pecho, su perfume es intoxicante, dulce pero ácido a la vez, me encanta.

—Buenas noches, señorita...

—Bella —me apresuro a contestar—. ¿Tú eres As? ¿Mi famoso vecino? —Se ríe de manera gutural y sexy, y mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

—El mismo que viste y calza, y tú eres la salvadora de mis primos de seguro, claro, eres la única de mis vecinas que nunca había visto —esto lo dice regalándome una sonrisa tan prometedora y arrebatadora que…

—Bella, ¿quién es? —pregunta mi hermano detrás mío, noto como As se torna más serio y lo mira como evaluándolo.

—Adam, él es As, nuestro vecino, el primo de Seth y Jared —le comento a mi hermano—. As, él es Adam, mi hermano. —Los aludidos se dan la mano y yo me hago a un lado mientras dejo que el recién llegado entre a la casa y noto como se relaja. El tipo es impresionantemente, alto y guapo, además de tener un aura agradable.

—Mucho gusto —contesta el hombre muy galante—. Me alegra saber que nuestros vecinos son gente tan amable... Toma, traje algo como un presente. —Me tiende dos botellas de lo que supongo es vino y bastante caro se puede decir, cosecha del 62… lástima que yo no bebo.

—Claro, muchas gracias... no debiste molestarte, además, yo no bebo y creo que no querrán acabarse las botellas esta noche si vamos a salir al bar —le contesto y me encamino a la cocina para ponerlas en hielo.

—Oh, perdón... yo sabía que una de las mujeres que vivía aquí estaba embarazada, así que opté por comprar una bebida sin alcohol para ti, supongo que tu esposo no se molestará.

Me doy vuelta para que no vea la espinita que se entierra cada vez más en mi corazón al saberme madre soltera. Pero soy la madre soltera más orgullosa de serlo, así que vuelvo a encararlo y en sus facciones se lee preocupación

—No, yo soy soltera, mi bebé no tiene papá —le contesto y veo culpa y ¿desconcierto?, en su rostro.

—Perdóname, no quería incomodarte... Es raro, eres una mujer muy bonita —me dice y noto como mis mejillas se colorean y se calientan—. La verdad, si yo fuera aquel hombre, el papá de tu bebé —se apresura a decir—, yo habría puesto un anillo en tu dedo corazón y habría corrido a buscar el primer lugar para casarnos y tenerte en mi vida siempre... —Espera ¡¿qué dijo?!—. Perdón, no quiero incomodarte... podrás darte cuenta que cuando te veo no sé si hablar a montones o abstraerme en tus ojos.

Eso me desarma, ¿por qué Edward nunca me dijo cosas románticas como esas?, ¿por qué no lo conocí antes? Pero yo no debo traumarme con esas palabras, mi vecino solo se está comportando galante.

—Gracias, pero cuéntame de ti... no eres colombiano, ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente. Bueno… la verdad es que mi mamá es latina, pero mi papá era italiano, así que se puede decir que soy una mezcla de ambos países. —Y qué mezcla, se notan más sus rasgos latinos, pero su acento ahora lo reconozco como italiano, es demasiado sexy—. ¿Y tú, de dónde te escapaste? —Sonríe, si supiera cuanta verdad tiene ese término… escapar.

—Yo soy mexicana. Bueno, mi madre es estadounidense y mi papá es mexicano, pero tanto mi hermano como yo nacimos en México.

—Vaya… interesante. ¿Y qué fue lo que te trajo tan lejos de tu país? — ¿Sí supiera la verdad me juzgaría?

—Bueno pues… me ofrecieron una beca para terminar mi carrera en cualquier universidad del mundo y a mí me encanta Colombia, aquí están mis mejores amigas y el clima es maravilloso, así que tomé mis maletas y ¡voilà!, aquí me tienes.

—Vaya, que suerte, a mí me pasó algo similar… la beca me la entregaron cuando estaba en el tercer semestre, así que tanto mi madre como yo nos vinimos a vivir a Colombia, pero residíamos en Bogotá, yo me trasladé a Santa Marta cuando mis primos se vinieron, siempre hemos sido muy unidos.

Mientras As me cuenta su vida para conocernos y contamos chistes, yo termino de ultimar la cena. Hay de todo, tanto México como Colombia están en la comida. Batallé bastante pues yo no sé qué hacer típico de acá, pero la mamá de Andy me ayudó: arroz con pollo a la criolla, asado, cazuela de mariscos. Y mexicano había preparado mole, arroz y un pozole. Y para mí unos ricos tamales, no me culpen con el embarazo todo se me antoja.

As me ayuda a llevar las cazuelas con comida a la mesa, tenemos una cena exquisita y, por lo que me puedo dar cuenta, Shirl y Seth ya andan pues los dos están sentados juntos, tomados de la mano y se dan miradas cómplices, miradas de amor.

Terminamos de cenar cerca de las 11 de la noche y todos me ayudan a limpiar y poner los platos en el lava vajillas y la comida en la cocina, aunque no queda mucho de la misma; incluso mis vecinos doblaron plato y As estaba encantado con los tamales, se comió los de pollo.

Salimos de la casa cada una con abrigo en mano. Mi hermano está abstraído, Andy parece impaciente y nerviosa, y Shirl va en su nube de amor, cuanta envidia de la buena, yo nunca tuve, ni tendré eso. Nos vamos en los carros de los chicos, As y Jared serán los conductores designados, así que los demás, a excepción mía, se tomarán unas copitas.

Al llegar al lugar, nos asignan una mesa. Y la pasamos genial, todos sin excepción subimos a cantar, algunos haciendo duetos o tríos, en mi caso con mis amigas. Pero, la sorpresa de noche son Andy y Adam que empezaron del chongo y terminan dándose de besos… estaba a punto de encerrarlos hasta que se dijeran cuanto se amaban.

**_*Si alguna vez me dejas nena_**

**_deja algo de morfina en mi puerta,_**

**_por que tomaría un montón de medicación_**

**_Para que te des cuenta de lo que teníamos ya no lo tenemos más._**

**_No hay religión que pudiera salvarme,_**

**_no importa cuánto tiempo mis rodillas estén en el suelo_**

**_A fin de que te des cuenta todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo_**

**_Te quedarás a mi lado y te impediré salir por la puerta_**

**_Porque no habrá luz del sol, si te pierdo nena._**

**_No habrá cielos claros, si te pierdo nena._**

**_Al igual que las nubes, mis ojos harán lo mismo_**

**_Si tú te alejas, cada día lloverá, lloverá, lloverá…_**

**_Nunca seré el favorito de tu madre,_**

**_Tu padre no puede ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos._**

**_Si estuviera en sus zapatos, yo estaría diciendo lo mismo:_**

**_"Ahí va mi niña con ese chico problemático"._**

**_Pero ellos solo están asustados de algo que no pueden entender._**

**_Pero querida pequeña veme cambiar sus opiniones,_**

**_Sí__,__ por ti lo intentaré, lo intentaré, lo intentaré…_**

**_Y recogeré todos los pedazos rotos hasta quedar sangrando_**

**_Si hacerlo es lo correcto._**

**_Oh, no digas (no digas) adiós (adiós)._**

**_Oh, no digas (no digas) adiós (adiós)._**

**_Recogeré los pedazos rotos hasta quedar sangrando_**

**_Si hacerlo es lo correcto.*_**

As canta de maravilla y me divierto mucho con él, más porque canta una canción de uno de mis cantantes favoritos I´t will rain de Bruno Mars.

—Vamos, Bella te toca —corea mi hermano—, no seas tímida, demuéstrales la voz que tienes… Ahí donde la ven, tiene un vozarrón. —Mi hermano y sus modestias.

Me subo al escenario y busco la canción hasta que la encuentro.

**_*Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_**

**_Cegando por completo mi razón._**

**_Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior_**

**_Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor._**

**_Probé de la manzana por amor,_**

**_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor._**

**_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide,_**

**_No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte._**

**_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad,_**

**_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste:_**

**_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? *_**

Lo recuerdo a _él_, a mi ídolo, al causante de mis sueños.

**_*Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol._**

**_Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no…_**

**_Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo,_**

**_Que soy la dueña de tu corazón._**

**_Pero alguien más está en tu habitación._**

**_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor._**

**_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide,_**

**_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte._**

**_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad._**

**_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste:_**

**_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? *_**

¿Qué haré ahora?, él mató mis sueños, porque en todos lados está _él_. Antes no sabía hasta qué grado estar enamorada de un personaje me iba a afectar, pero lo está haciendo y de una manera nada agradable; al enamorarme de _él_ y que me lastimara mató los sueños de una fan.

**_*No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto_**

**_Siempre y cuando sea honesto._**

**_Y no, ya para qué pedir perdón, no es correcto._**

**_No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio,_**

**_No soy la dueña de tu corazón._**

**_Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no…_**

**_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor._**

**_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide,_**

**_ Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte. _**

**_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad…_**

**_Quiero que el amor por fin conteste:_**

**_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?*_**

Termina la canción y mi hermano me ve, su mirada se ve preocupada, mis amigos y mis vecinos me ven asombrados.

—Nunca cantaste para ellos, ¿verdad? —Sé a quién se refiere y niego con la cabeza—. Me alegra, ellos no son merecedores de tu voz. —Me sonríe.

— ¡Wow! Pellízquenme… Amiga, ¿alguna vez pensaste en lanzarte como profesional? Eres maravillosa.

—No, Shirl… yo no canto casi nunca. —Y es verdad, nunca canté para _él_, solo le tarareaba o lo hacía en voz baja, no me gustaba su cara cuando yo trataba de cantarle al oído mientras bailábamos o cuando en la radio salía alguna canción, fruncía el ceño.

—Mujer, eres un ángel, tienes una voz maravillosa, ¿verdad, chicos? —cuestiona As, pero nunca me imaginaría que pasa por la cabeza de ese hermoso hombre.

.

.

**AS POV **

Isabella resultó la hermosa joven del vestido azul, vaya que tengo suerte, soltera, hermosa, y es mi vecina.

Al principio pensé que el hombre alto que se acercó cuando me presenté en su casa era el papá de su bebé, pero gracias a Dios no, Adam es solo su hermano. La belleza de esta mujer es increíble, natural y sencilla; su olor es exquisito y su carisma me envuelve. En su mirada se ve una profunda tristeza, de seguro causada por el patán que la embarazó. Es increíble cómo se puede echar a perder a un ser humano tan hermoso como lo es Bella, me recuerda tanto a ella… me recuerda lo que tuve y el destino me quitó, incluso el embarazo.

María tenía el mismo tiempo de gestación cuando sufrió el accidente. El dolor me embarga cuando pienso en ellos, en mi familia… Pero Isabella es algo raro, me trae paz y tranquilidad, me gusta estar a su lado y tengo el presentimiento de que así será.

* * *

chicas que me dicen les gusto? cuantas ya aman a As el hombre es perfecto aunque mas adelante nos dara una sorpresita...

les aviso que me voy de vacacciones, si me voy a relajar un lugar muy bonito que se encuentra en mi estado [ san luis potosi] y ya que la inspiracion sera maravillosa puede que adelante ideas y otras cosas que traigo en mente, pero si les digo que en cuanto tenga el prox cap en mis manos ahi lo tendran..

saben que las amo y mis MOSQUETERAS gracias por aguantar mis loqueras las amo¡


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa imaginación de la Sra. Meyer y Lena Valenti. La trama es completa y absolutamente producto de noches en vela de mi loca cabeza obsesionada con estos personajes. Queda prohibida la divulgación de la historia ya sea para adaptar o para subir en páginas sin mi permiso, se los concederé si me lo piden pero no lo roben. Le agradezco su ayuda a mis betas Andy Pao y Melina Aragón del grupo _www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_. Agradezco de antemano sus RR y todo lo que sea referente a la historia prometo tratar de contestar mensajes y sugerencias serán bienvenidas, gracias por pasarse a leer. Aquí les dejamos el link de nuestro grupo para saber de adelantos, actualizaciones o conocernos un poco más: _www . facebook groups / 158599377669239 / 168708636658313 / ?comment_id=168779866651190¬if_t=group_comment_reply _RECUERDEN: SI QUIEREN ENTRAR EN EL LINK, DEBEN QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS. DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**RECONSTRUYENDO SUEÑOS: SUMMARY.**

**Ella lo amaba, siempre fue su ídolo, su ideal, el sueño hecho realidad, pero él solo la utilizó para pasar el rato. Ella humillada y embarazada se va, y él tarde se da cuenta de todo. Ahora ella tiene que reconstruir sus sueños para salir adelante, unos de los pocos en los que no estaba el amor de su vida y los reconstruiría de la mano de ¿quién? **

**OUTTAKE:**

**ANDY POV:**

Esto no me puede estar pasando. Él no debe afectarme… pero lo hace. Debo pensar que es el hermano de mi mejor amiga y un mujeriego de lo peor, su misma hermana nunca se cansa de repetirlo cada vez que hablamos.

_***Solo dame una razón,  
solo un poco, es suficiente.  
Solo un segundo. No estamos rotos, solo nos desviamos.  
Podemos aprender a amarnos de nuevo.  
Está en las estrellas.  
Ha sido escrito en las cicatrices, en nuestros corazones.  
No estamos rotos, solo nos desviamos.  
Podemos aprender a amarnos de nuevo.***_

Pero no puedo evitar sentir las malditas mariposas en mi estómago. En el pasado tuve relaciones conflictivas, amores pasajeros, que me hicieron mucho daño y por eso me concentro en la lectura, en la universidad, mis amigos y mi familia, eso es todo lo que necesito.

El día que Bella me llamó para notificarme su decisión de venir a vivir a Colombia me puse tan feliz, estábamos por cumplir un sueño para las tres. Lo que nunca pensé es que con ella también vendría el hombre que me hizo sonrojar por primera vez. Cuando lo vi parado a lo lejos, observándonos con una mueca divertida en su rostro, mientras nosotras tres gritábamos por el aeropuerto en el momento de su llegada, cuando cruzó su mirada con la mía fue mi perdición. Me perdí en sus ojos oscuros y en el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su aura sexy y dominante me llevó al éxtasis. Adam debe ser el típico hombre que se sabe guapo y causante de que las bragas de las mujeres tiemblen (¡sí! dije bragas) y al saber que se quedaba en el mismo apartamento me puse más nerviosa, ¿sería capaz de resistir tanto teniendo a semejante hombre a mi lado?

Cuando Bella nos contó de su embarazo y la historia detrás de este me sentí fatal por ella, sé lo que significa que te rompan el corazón, aunque no hay punto de comparación. A ella le ha fallado su sueño ideal. Resulta ser que el hombre que nos hace suspirar cuando leemos y vemos películas no es lo que pensábamos. Descubrimos que estábamos enamoradas de un personaje, uno que dañó a mi mejor amiga y por consiguiente a nosotras. Ya no queda nada más, solo apoyarla.

Pero, volviendo al tema Adam, me saca de quicio. Recapitulemos, enumeremos los pros y los contras de que me vuelve loca tan solo con el aroma varonil que desprende su cuerpo.

Para empezar, es el hermano de mi mejor amiga y un mujeriego, aunque, mientras ha estado aquí, que yo sepa, no ha salido con nadie. Segundo punto, está el hecho de que su trabajo implica relacionarse con mujeres que no dudan en echarse a sus pies en cuanto lo ven (y sí ¡me incluyo!), además que la chica del apartamento de abajo, Irina creo que se llama, le anda como un perrito por detrás, la chica es guapa, pero no los imagino juntos. Él necesita una chica dulce, independiente, guapa, divertida, que se ría de sus chistes sin sentido y... mierda me estoy describiendo a mí misma (¿modesta yo? no, para nada). Cada vez que la tipa viene, casualmente, por una taza de azúcar o cuando salimos y ella se encuentra en el lugar, lo saluda y me saltan ganas de arrancarle cada cabello de su melena rubia. Siento algo extraño en mi interior que me hace sentir ganas de que me cargue sobre su hombro y me lleve lejos del mundo. Solos él y yo. Además de que una vocecilla en mi cabeza no deja de repetirme "defiende tu territorio" pero ¿qué territorio? El muy cabrón no da señales de que le gusto. Se comporta tan igual con las tres, nos cuida como si fuéramos también sus hermanas y procura demostrarnos su amor "fraternal", incluso se despide con un beso en la frente y, no puedo negar que cuando hace eso mi cuerpo completo sube de temperatura considerablemente… estoy perdida… creo que estoy enamorada… ¡oh mierda!, ¿qué voy a hacer?

.

.

.

Mi habitación es un caos, solo me quedan dos horas para arreglarme antes de que los chicos lleguen para empezar a celebrar el cumple de Shirl y no sé qué me voy a poner. Camino hacia el corredor y escucho una conversación que me hace hervir la sangre.

—Vamos, Adam, vas a ver que te divertirás, es genial el lugar, además siempre te haces rogar conmigo. —La reconozco, es la voz de mi querida vecina, nótese el sarcasmo.

—No creo que pueda acompañarte Irina, hoy es cumpleaños de Shirl y vamos a salir todos juntos. —No le digas adónde, no le digas—. Y tengo que estar con ella y mi hermana. —Sí, la festejada y su hermana, ¿¡y yo!? Basta Andy no te pongas así—. Además sabes que solo iremos parejas —¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Parejas?

— ¿Parejas?, por eso mismo, Adam, invítame con ustedes, Shirl irá con Seth, tu hermana con As, el mayor, y Andy —escupió mi nombre— irá con Jared. —¿Jared? Escuchar esa manipulación es cómico y hasta me genera risa, lo usaré en un futuro como un maldito chiste… Calma, Andy, calma…

—No importa, la verdad es que no quiero invitar a nadie más en esta noche, y si me disculpas, tengo que terminar de arreglar la casa. —Le abre la puerta, puedo notar en su voz que está molesto, pero trata de ser un caballero ante todo.

—Hazme saber si te arrepientes, ya sabes donde vivo. —Escucho un sonoro beso. Quiero matarlos a los dos en ese mismo instante y con mis propias manos.

— ¿Por qué mierda son así las mujeres? —piensa en voz alta Adam—. ¿Cómo puede un hombre ser caballeroso cuando las damas están en peligro de extinción? —cita, y la oración me parece de lo más irreal saliendo de sus labios.

Camino de regreso a mi habitación, me coloco la bata de baño, tomo mi neceser y voy directo al baño a tomar una ducha recuperadora. Estoy pensando en sus palabras cuando salgo del cuarto y choco con alguien… con él…

—Lo siento, nena, venía distraído.

—No te preocupes, vengo en mi mundo y… no te vi. —Noto como Adam recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada de una forma nada decente, de una manera exquisita, que logra hacer estragos en mi piel.

—Ok. Entonces te veo luego… voy para mi cuarto a ducharme y cambiarme. —Y con esas palabras se dirige hacia su cuarto. No puedo creer lo que me causa con solo una mirada, el desgraciado puede poner todo mi mundo de cabeza.

Termino de bañarme y voy directo al cuarto, escojo algo decente y sexy. Iremos a bailar y una nunca sabe si encontrará al galán de su vida. Bueno, el mío está en la misma casa pero no da señales de vida a mi corazón, así que no pierdo nada si se presenta otra oportunidad, no hay que desaprovecharla.

Poco tiempo después termino de arreglarme. Salgo de mi cuarto rumbo a la cocina, cuando veo la cosa más bella del universo: ADAM… Lleva puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros que se ajustan a sus bien formadas piernas, esas que me gusta observar cuando sale a correr, lleva una camisa de vestir azul del mismo tono que mi vestido, y zapatos negros. De verdad que se me atora el aliento de solo verlo y, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, mi mente cochambrosa empieza a imaginar mil y una formas de pasar mis manos por su hermoso y sedoso cabello, su cuello y ese pecho de infarto. ¿Cómo hago para rozar sus labios con los míos y prolongar esa sensación cosquilleante?, me imagino quitándole cada una de las prendas que lleva puestas hasta poseer esa anatomía digna de un Dios pagano.

—Hola Andy —me saluda sin despegar la vista de su celular—. Oye, ¿cuántos seremos en total?, quiero reservar una mesa cerca de la tarima para poder jugar en el karaoke —me pregunta y cuando estoy por responder levanta la cabeza solo un segundo, por un momento pienso que paso desapercibida pero me equivoco, lo delata su rostro, Adam parece una caricatura (muy bella, por cierto) su cabeza gira estilo la niña del exorcista y sus ojos están fuera de su lugar, siento su mirada que me quema desde la distancia, y sonrío por ser _yo_ la que estoy causando esa reacción. Él se recompone y se desentiende, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero los cinco segundos que su mirada cayó sobre mí me hizo sentir una Femme Fatale…

—No sé cuántos somos, la verdad si en mi poder está la decisión, me quedo celebrando aquí en casa y tu hermana piensa lo mismo, pero pues no queda otra. —Él intenta responder pero suena la puerta y camino a abrirla, cuando lo hago están los chicos. Seth, que trae en sus manos un ramo de hermosas rosas, y Jared, bastante guapos.

— ¡AH! ¿Para mí? —bromeo—. No tendrías que haberte molestado. —Río por la cara que pone Seth, todos sabemos que muere por Shirl.

—No. Perdón, Andy, pero estas tienen dueña —dice y me besa la mejilla.

—Pero que cosa más hermosa estoy viendo —sentencia Jared—. Nena te ves fantástica, esta noche sales a matar —me dice y siento su abrazo—. Creo que tendré que cuidarme de la competencia. —¿Qué competencia? Este hombre y yo estamos unidos porque a él le gusta una de mis amigas de la facultad así que yo ando de celestina. Sigue abrazándome y alagándome bastante tiempo, solo para quedar bien, pero nunca me doy cuenta que tras nosotros está Adam y, cuando me doy la vuelta, su cara no delata nada bueno. Él tiene los brazos doblados sobre su pecho y las venas de su frente se le marcan en un claro indicio de que está enojado, es bien sabido que a Adam no le cae nada bien Jared y aún no entiendo por qué.

—Buenas noches —saluda Adam—. Seth, vaya parece que te quieres lucir. —Sonríe y muestra afecto por el muchacho—. Y tú, niñito, debes de alejar esos brazos de una señorita decente —dice eso y, por alguna extraña razón, me hace sentir mal, pero quiero averiguar por qué a Seth lo felicita por pretender a Shirl y a Jared lo envenena y le dice que se aleje de mí.

—No soy una niña, sé cuidarme sola —le respondo con un tono de enfado en mi voz.

—Pues compórtate como tal y date a respetar. —Su tono de voz me molesta y, si mi lógica no me falla, él insinúa que me estoy comportando como una cualquiera, ¿qué se cree?, ya no soy una niña y me comporto como quiero, pero sus palabras me duelen en el alma.

—Vamos chicos, adelante. —Camino hacia la sala con Seth y Jared pisando mis talones—. ¿Gustan algo de beber?

—Sí, Andy, una cerveza para mí —me contesta Seth y se sienta en el sofá a esperar a Shirl.

— ¿Tú, Jared, quieres algo? —le pregunto a mi amigo que me mira entre serio y divertido.

—Sí, Andy, pero te acompaño, amor, tengo ganas que me cuentes tu día. —Esto último casi lo grita; veo como la maldad brilla en sus ojos y noto como Adam se tensa, aunque decido no darle importancia.

Jared me sigue hasta la cocina en silencio y me abraza porque se da cuenta que quiero gritar, patalear y llorar por lo mal que se ha comportado Adam conmigo, me duele su trato, eso es lo que me molesta.

—Amiga, ¿acaso no ves que ese hombre está celoso? —me dice Jared, ¿celoso?—. Sí, mi cielo, aunque me mires así, él piensa que entre tú y yo hay algo —afirma mi amigo. Que buen chiste, Jared y yo, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo pensaría?

—Jared, pero no es posible, tú lo viste ahí afuera, me trata como si fuera una niña, no cree que ya maduré —le dije, sintiendo una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla—. Estoy harta, el cabrón me gusta pero pienso que solo pierdo mi tiempo, porque él no siente nada, lo único que recibo de su parte son tratos de "niñita".

—Cariño, él siente, pero eres una cosilla delicada y a la vez tan independiente que te aseguro lo sacas de sus casillas.

Tomamos las bebidas y nos vamos a la sala. Shirl ya se encuentra allí platicando con Seth en una esquina. Así que Jared y yo nos sentamos en un sofá, mientras a Adam lo veo sentado en otro.

.

.

.

La cena pasa sin inconvenientes. El otro chico que comparte la vivienda con Jared y Seth también se une a nosotros al festejo, se llama As, el hombre se me hace conocido de alguna parte, pero lo dejo pasar. La comida está deliciosa, mi amiga tiene manos de Chef con este tema de la cocina. Varias veces noto a Adam mandándonos miradas hostiles pero decido ignorarlas, tengo un plan para esta noche y lo voy a llevar acabo con la ayuda de mis amigas.

Salimos de la casa cerca de las 11:30 de la noche, nos montamos a los coches de los chicos y salimos rumbo al bar. Yo voy muy nerviosa, no sé si resultará el plan que tengo, pero quiero descubrir si de verdad le gusto a Adam o si solo es la imaginación de mi amigo.

Al llegar al bar nos vamos hasta un reservado cerca de la tarima, como dijo Adam. Pedimos algo de beber, por lo regular no tomo alcohol, pero lo necesito para infundirme valor, así que pido un Gin tonic que no es muy fuerte y está bueno.

Todos nos turnamos para cantar. Bella, Shirl y yo subimos a cantar y escogemos "Lady Marmalade" de Christina Aguilera, me divierto como nunca junto a mis amigas, y bailo mientras me toca hacer la representación de mi parte. Bailo de forma sexy, poniendo mis ojos fijos en Adam; cuando la canción acaba, me bajo de la tarima y me lanzo a sus brazos, pero él se porta frío.

—Adam, dime la verdad —le pregunto tratando de contener la respiración y con el corazón bombeando a mil—, ¿te gusto?

—Pequeña, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?, ¿acaso no es obvio? —me pregunta y acaricia mi mejilla, ese simple gesto hace que mi cuerpo se agite—. Andy me gustas, y mucho… más de lo que debería ser —cuando dice esas palabras mi corazón se salta los latidos y mis oídos amenazan con reventar. Todo pasa muy rápido, no me importa quién nos ve, me lanzo a su boca, me estiro y rozo sus labios con los míos, pidiendo permiso, el roce se vuelve demandante y pronto, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, nos separamos en busca de oxígeno.

—Te quiero, es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que siento por ti… Perdón, perdón por todo. Me porté como un patán, pero no llores mi niña, no por mí. —No me doy cuenta que lo hago hasta que él seca mis lágrimas.

—Yo también te quiero —le digo y uno mis labios a los de él.

—Ya, par de tortolitos, dejen de comer pan frente a los pobres —grita Jared frente a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa. Adam se tensa y me apresuro a contarle la verdad, eso parece relajarlo, pero solo un poco. Él debe aceptar nuestra amistad, quiero en mi vida a estos dos hombres, uno como mi hermano y al otro como el amor de mi vida.

Después de un rato llega el turno de Adam, se ve tan bello montado en el escenario con el micrófono es sus fuertes manos y con una guitarra… ¡Wow!, el chico fue diseñado para estar en una tarima.

—Esta canción quiero dedicársela a una mujer maravillosa que hace poco llegó a dar luz a mi mundo —dice muy orgulloso. Y yo me emociono tanto que mis ojos amenazan con derramar lágrimas—. Para ti, cariño… ¡TE QUIERO, ANDY!

Y empieza a cantar…

_***Oh...  
Ah… los ojos, con los ojos  
que las estrellas se ven  
como que no está brillando. Su pelo, su pelo  
encaja perfectamente  
sin ella tratando de…  
Ella es tan hermosa  
y se lo digo a ella todos los días.  
Sí sé, lo sé,  
cuando le hago un piropo  
ella no me cree.  
Y es tan así, que es  
triste pensar que  
no veo lo que veo.  
Pero cada vez que ella me pide hacer.  
Miro bien,  
Digo:  
Cuando veo tu cara  
no hay una cosa  
que yo iba a cambiar.  
Porque eres increíble  
Así como eres.  
Y cuando sonríes,  
todo el mundo se detiene  
y se queda mirando un rato.  
Porque eres una chica increíble  
Así como eres.  
Sus labios, sus labios  
si pudiera besarlos  
todo el día, si ella me deja.  
Su risa, su risa.  
Ella la odia, pero  
creo que es tan sexy  
Ella es tan hermosa  
y le digo a  
diario:  
Oh usted sabe, usted sabe  
usted sabe  
Yo nunca te lo pediría  
cambiar  
si es lo ideal  
que estás buscando  
a continuación, solo siendo el mismo.  
Así que ni siquiera se moleste en preguntar  
si se mira bien  
Usted sabe que yo digo.**_

_**La forma en que usted es…  
La forma en que usted es…  
Chica, eres increíble  
así como eres  
¡Yeah!***_

Conozco la canción es de mis favoritas, pero escucharla de su voz, es lo mejor del mundo, ahora sé que no lo voy a dejar nunca y que él será siempre el único hombre en mi vida de aquí en más, porque lo amo con todo mi ser.

* * *

chicas mil perdon por no actualizar a tiempo pero es que tuve unos problemas y no quise dejarlos aparte se atraveso el cumple de mi mama y me enferme pero ya esta aqui-

este es un regalo para mi mejor amiga andy ojala te guste amiga te amo¡


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa imaginación de la Sra. Meyer y Lena Valenti. La trama es completa y absolutamente producto de noches en vela de mi loca cabeza obsesionada con estos personajes. Queda prohibida la divulgación de la historia ya sea para adaptar o para subir en páginas sin mi permiso, se los concederé si me lo piden pero no lo roben.**

** Le agradezco su ayuda a mis betas Andy Pao y Melina Aragón del grupo _www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_. Agradezco de antemano sus RR y todo lo que sea referente a la historia prometo tratar de contestar mensajes y sugerencias serán bienvenidas, gracias por pasarse a leer. Aquí les dejamos el link de nuestro grupo para saber de adelantos, actualizaciones o conocernos un poco más: _www . facebook groups / 158599377669239 / 168708636658313 / ?comment_id=168779866651190¬if_t=group_comment_reply _RECUERDEN: SI QUIEREN ENTRAR EN EL LINK, DEBEN QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS. DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**chicas este es el link del grupo en el cual mis amadas betas y mejores amigas crearon para mis historias espero que se unan y pues ya saben ahi encontraran de todo un poco sobre mi y ademas de adelantos y exclucivas.**

** groups/NaiieliiFic/**

**Recosntruyendo Sueños:**

** SUMMARY.**

**Ella lo amaba, siempre fue su ídolo, su ideal, el sueño hecho realidad, pero él solo la utilizó para pasar el rato. Ella humillada y embarazada se va, y él tarde se da cuenta de todo. Ahora ella tiene que reconstruir sus sueños para salir adelante, unos de los pocos en los que no estaba el amor de su vida y los reconstruiría de la mano de ¿quién? **

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**Bella POV**

Los días pasan rápidamente, no sé cómo es qué termino encerrada en mi cuarto despotricando contra el autor del libro que acabo de leer. O sea, todo el maldito día leyendo cosas hermosas: el personaje se enamora de una niña hermosa, su afán de conquistarla, todas las estrategias que utiliza, los poemas que él le escribe, como la defiende en diversas situaciones, las peleas que ambos viven, las ganas de convertirse en su héroe… para que al final planteen dos historias, una triste (y la más romántica de todas) es la que anhelo en mi corazón y por la que hubiera dado la vida y mucho más por que sucediera, donde ella desafortunadamente muere pero le dice a él que lo ama, aunque intenta callarlo hasta último momento, pero no es suficiente. Y la otra es la que me deja atónita, él se enamora de un personaje… ella no es lo que él cree, ¡NO LO ES!, y a pesar de todo, él sigue enamorado de esa persona que es un invento de su propia imaginación. De una manera u otra lo entiendo yo me enamoré del personaje de mis mejores sueños, y gracias a él tengo creciendo en mi vientre lo mejor que puede suceder a una mujer, tengo a mi bebé. Últimamente es en lo único que pienso. Si será niño o niña, en cuánto lo voy a amar y si eso le será suficiente para ahogar el vacío paternal, incluso imagino cómo será, ¿tendrá su mismo color de ojos?, ¿su color de pelo? Mis amigas y hermano se ríen de mí por estar planeando el futuro, pero soy una madre primeriza y toda mi vida gira alrededor de mi frijol.

Hoy tengo la primera cita con el médico aquí en Santa Marta. Es mi primer ultrasonido, por eso estoy tan melancólica. Mi hermano y las chicas no pueden acompañarme y mucho menos el papá de mi bebé… me angustia tanto que me pregunto qué estará haciendo en estos momentos, hace mucho que no pasan noticias suyas en la televisión ni en internet, aunque la verdad ni siquiera estoy en las redes sociales, lo único que manejo es Skype para comunicarme con mi familia en México. Eso me recuerda que debo ubicar a Rose.

En eso voy pensando tan distraída, como siempre, rumbo al consultorio donde me harán los estudios y paseando por el centro comercial que está cerca de nuestro departamento, cuando choco con alguien.

—Perdón, voy distraída —dije, un tanto apenada pues había tirado al suelo las compras de la persona.

—No te preocupes, Bella. —En ese momento es cuando levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta de que es As, desde el fin de semana que no lo veo, después de la noche del karaoke. Según me dicen sus primos, As se encuentra hasta el tope de trabajo, pero que le hubiera encantado estar con nosotros en las noches de película que habían improvisado mis amigas y sus novios, entre ellos mi hermano—. Fue un accidente, y creo que entre nosotros es muy común. —Ríe de esa manera sexy como la primera vez.

Yo, como acto reflejo, río también, me encanta este hombre, me brinda una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad.

— ¿Adónde vas, bonita? —me pregunta, ¿se lo digo o no?—. Disculpa es solo una simple curiosidad, no tienes por qué responder…

—A mi primera cita con el médico, hoy es el primer ultrasonido —le contesto con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios, esa que se me forma cuando hablo de mi frijol.

—Vaya, eso es genial pero, acaso ¿piensas ir sola? —me pregunta y eso si que me duele, me hace recordar que estoy sola en uno de los días más importantes de mi vida—. Perdóname, bonita, no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda. —Me sonríe y toma mi mano para darle un apretón, siento una pequeña corriente eléctrica similar a las que me daban cuando Edward me tomaba de la mano, aunque esta es solo tenue—. Si no te molesta y claro si tu quieres, me gustaría acompañarte. —Su proposición me toma desprevenida, ¿qué debo contestar? La verdad es que me gustaría tener compañía, es normal que quiera sentirme protegida y As me proporciona esa seguridad.

—Me encantaría —le contesto.

—Ok, entonces déjame que llevo las compras a mi departamento y nos vamos, ¿en qué planeas ir?

—En taxi, la verdad es que no tengo coche aquí y aún no sé manejarme bien por las calles y puedo perderme.

— ¿Te parece si vamos en mi coche? Está estacionado afuera.

—No. Al contrario, es genial, así no perdemos tiempo. Entonces voy bajando y te veo en el estacionamiento, ¿te parece?

—Me parece buena idea. No tardo —se despide y sube casi corriendo las escaleras.

Sigo mi camino hacia el estacionamiento, tengo que pedirle a mi papá que me mande mi auto, ¿cómo voy hacer para moverme a algún sitio si mi hermano o mis amigas no están para llevarme? No quiero depender de nadie cuando mi bebé nazca.

Llego al estacionamiento para caer en cuenta de que no sé qué coche es el de mi vecino, así que me siento en una banca que hay cerca. Otra vez siento la extraña presencia de alguien, ¡esto es demasiado!, mi paranoia ya está llegando lejos. Volteo a observar hacia todos lados, pero nadie se me hace sospechoso. En el parque hay un par de personas que leen debajo de los árboles, otros corren y hay parejas caminando de la mano, nadie fuera de lo común.

—Listo, vámonos. —As llega y me guía hacia una belleza de auto. Rose se puede llegar a morir al verlo, es un hermoso Audi R8 color plata, es sin duda bellísimo nunca me he subido a uno, así que es mi primera vez.

— ¡Vaya!, tu auto es hermoso —le digo de verdad maravillada, el coche más lujoso que había visto es el porche amarillo de Alice, pero no le llega a los talones a este—. Mi mejor amiga lo amaría. —Suspiro, es definitivo tengo que hablar con ella—. La extraño —le comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Debe ser difícil separarte de tu familia, de tus seres queridos. —Asiento—. Este… Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Aunque si te incomoda no te preocupes, no la respondas. —Vaya, me hará la pregunta más común.

—Dime As, prometo no incomodarme. —Es cierto, después de todo él está manejando para llevarme al hospital.

— ¿Qué pasó con el papá de tu bebé?, ¿él sabe qué estás embarazada? —Niego con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres contarme?

—Es una larga historia. —Suspiro—. Él es una persona importante, no solo en mi vida sino para el mundo del espectáculo, en general, yo llevaba enamorada de él desde los dieciocho años, desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero él estaba tan lejos de mi alcance, aparte de que vivíamos en países diferentes. Por cosas del destino él llegó a vivir justo a mi ciudad y a mi colonia, pero no quería actuar como una acosadora o loca como las que él acostumbraba a tratar. Su cuñada es mi mejor amiga, debido a esa amistad pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Al principio no hablábamos mucho, me ponía nerviosa solo de verlo y en los medios decían que él seguía con su novia de años, incluso su hermana lo decía. Pero eso no importó cuando me besó por primera vez o cuando estuvimos juntos, fue lo más hermoso de mi vida, pero era solo un sueño como todo lo demás ¿sabes? Cuando estábamos juntos sentía que mis sueños, aquellos que tenía mientras dormía, se estaban haciendo realidad, porque en ellos siempre estaba él, siempre, pero fueron eso solamente, sueños. Él supongo que ahora está casado o algo así, y yo fui solamente una aventura. "Una niña venida a más que calentó su cama". —As me escucha de manera solemne mientras sigue manejando.

—Lo siento, bonita, no quería hacerte recordar malos momentos. Eres una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera que no se merece lo que le está pasando, era tan grande tu amor que hasta te alejaste de él para que pueda ser feliz como desee.

—No te preocupes, ya no duele tanto. —_Mentirosa_, me grita una vocecilla—. Ahora sigo con mi vida, tengo tantos planes, estoy tratando de reconstruir los pocos sueños en los que él no participa… —Me quedo callada durante el resto del trayecto. As pone música y me sorprende gratamente darme cuenta que tenemos los mismos gustos en música, él tararea una hermosa melodía para mí, para tratar de reconfortarme.

—Llegamos. —Se baja del carro y camina para abrirme la puerta, nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Caminamos hasta la recepción y él me toma de la mano infundiéndome valor, es tal la felicidad de saber que él me acompaña y ya no puedo caer, que no tengo miedo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo cita con el doctor Black, Jacob Black. —La chica teclea algo en la computadora y sonríe de manera coqueta a mi acompañante, pero este solo atina a poner su mano visible en la barra de recepción y la une a la mía, dándome un apretón cariñoso, a la chica no le queda más remedio que seguir buscando en la computadora. Ese gesto por parte de As me hace sentir lo que nunca me hicieron sentir, él me da mi lugar y eso me agrada, que lástima que no lo conocí unos años antes.

—Ah sí, aquí está, consultorio cinco por el pasillo —me dice la chica y caminamos hasta donde nos indica, tocamos la puerta y se oye un sonoro: _Adelante_.

—Buenas tardes señor y señora Swan —nos saluda un guapo doctor, bastante joven, quizá unos veintisiete o veintiocho años, a lo sumo, alto, piel bronceada, nos tiende la mano. No quiero desmentir el hecho de que mi acompañante no es el dueño del apellido Swan sino yo, pero al ver que a As no le molesta no digo nada—. Veamos, usted tiene tres meses de embarazo, mexicana —empieza a leer y de vez en cuando me hace una pregunta y yo le contesto, no soy de muchas palabras—. Ok, pues pase detrás de esa cortina y póngase la bata que ahí se encuentra, daremos inicio con el ultrasonido.

Hago lo que me pide, mientras As se queda en la silla. Toda la consulta se mantiene callado, pero me toma de la mano y la aprieta suavemente como brindándome apoyo. Salgo de atrás de la cortina y el doctor me indica que me recueste en la cama, así lo hago y me pone un gel frío en mi abdomen, ya demasiado abultado.

—Muy bien, señora Swan, veamos cómo anda nuestro pequeño. —Cuando pone el aparato en mi vientre siento mariposas revolotear dentro de mí, me pregunto si con el escandalo que traigo en mi interior seremos capaces de escuchar el corazón de mi bebé. Y nos damos cuenta que es posible, cuando un hermoso sonido conformado por demasiados "dums" retumba en la habitación. Mi vida se cierra, acabo de escuchar la más hermosa melodía jamás compuesta, ni Mozart, ni Beethoven, nadie jamás produjo algo similar. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que comienzan a salir, es el día más feliz de mi vida, noto como As está a mi lado tomando mi mano y limpiando mi mejilla pero sus ojos están fijos en la pantalla y su semblante es hermoso, me imagino la cara de Edward en ese momento, me imagino que es él quien me acompaña. De repente el doctor enfoca otro ángulo y algo pasa porque se empieza a escuchar un eco de corazones, varios. Me asusto. ¿Y si algo malo le pasa a mi bebé? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Doctor qué pasa, qué es ese sonido? —Él sigue callado y yo empiezo a desesperarme y a entrar en pánico.

—No se preocupe, señora Swan, usted y los bebés están de maravilla… —Esperen, ¿dijo bebés?

— ¿Bebés? Doctor, ¿de qué habla?

—Que usted no tiene uno, sino dos bebés en su vientre, observe. —Y de repente se hace la luz, se ven claramente dos frijoles revoloteando en mi interior. La sensación que tengo es de lo mejor, mi destino no me regala solo un milagro, me da dos, dos milagros para darle el sentido que mi vida necesita y yo soy la mujer más feliz del universo—. Es por eso, señora, que su vientre es más grande de lo normal, usted es la encargada de llevar dos vidas dentro de sí —dice y yo sonrío encantada—. Ahora hago unas copias y en un momento se las traigo.

Cuando el doctor sale, As me abraza fuerte y me felicita.

—Felicidades, bonita. —Me abraza aun más fuerte y siento que estoy en mi puerto seguro.

—Gracias As, esto significa tanto para mí, el que estés aquí… Apenas me conoces y te estás portando como el papá de mis bebés nunca lo hubiera hecho. —Lloro, por lo duro que saben mis palabras—. Gracias, eres un ángel maravilloso que llega en el momento justo a mi vida y me da un placer enorme que seamos amigos.

El doctor regresa un rato después cuando ya me he vestido, nos da las fotografías de mis bebés y un DVD donde se escuchan, incluso los sonidos de sus corazones.

—Vienes muy callada, pero por la sonrisa en tu rostro supongo que vienes pensando solo en cosas buenas. —As maneja y yo veo todo de un color maravillosamente más luminoso, mi vida ahora es especial y dejo de lado tanto sufrimiento—. ¿Te gustaría ir a celebrar?

—Me encanta la idea. Pero no quiero salir, ¿te parece si cenamos en mi casa?, de paso celebramos con mi familia y tus primos y aprovechamos a dar la doble noticia, ¿te parece?

— ¡Es estupendo!, déjame que los llamo para avisarles. —Saca su celular, disca el número y lo pone en altavoz.

—_Bueno_. —Se oye al otro lado de la línea—. _As hermano ¿cómo te fue?, ¿Bellis está bien?_ —La voz es de Jared, me alegra saber que se preocupan por mí.

—Sí, ella ahora está conmigo, tenemos una buena noticia que darles así que esta noche cenaremos en su casa, por favor ve al súper y compra una bebida sin alcohol y vino para los demás que esto hay que brindarlo. —Su tono de voz es de exaltación, me gusta la idea de tenerlo cerca, aunque por lo que vi en el consultorio a algo le recuerda las escenas de la tarde, ojalá se anime a compartirlas conmigo—. ¿Alguna pregunta, Jared? —Silencio al otro lado.

— _¡Vaya, por fin le dijiste que te gusta!_ —Momento. ¿Escuché bien? Él dice que yo le gusto a As, esto no es bueno—. _¡Carajo!, no es eso ¿verdad?_

—NO IDIOTA —le contesta As, cuando lo veo tiene un gesto enorme de pena y está rojo como tomate, se ve aun más guapo y me provoca risa—. Te vemos en un rato. —Y con eso cuelga—. Perdón, es que no sabe lo que dice, como anda de novio él piensa que todos andamos de cacería. —Escuchar eso me duele un poco, pero claro, él es guapo, soltero, yo estoy por ser madre de unos gemelos, el padre está muy lejos y sin enterarse, ¿quién se complicaría la vida y el futuro con nosotros?

—No te preocupes, sé a lo que te refieres, en mi casa hay dos parejas y es bello ver el amor, pero con mi estado de embarazo las hormonas están a "todo motor" y a veces me siento como el salero…

—Te entiendo, pero no importa, desde ahora nosotros crearemos nuestro dúo, en mí puedes conseguir un amigo, te lo aseguro.

Es bueno escuchar eso por parte de este hombre tan maravilloso, ¿por qué carajos lo conocí tan tarde? Esa es mi maldita suerte, el karma es una puta mierda.

Llegamos al departamento momentos después, como es de esperarse no hay nadie, mi hermano después del trabajo pasa por Andy a la facultad, desde que iniciaron la relación esos dos no se separan para nada, me alegra, tanto mi hermano como ella se lo merecen. Y Shirl, a ella ni la vemos, se la pasa viviendo en casa de Seth, creo que As la ve más que yo.

— ¿Qué te apetece para la cena? —le pregunto a AS lo que le gusta comer.

—Lo qué tu gustes, la cena pasada quedé encantado con tu comida.

—Gracias, te agradezco el cumplido, hago el intento de ser cocinera. —Río, ambos lo hacemos. Cuando cociné para Edward, la única vez, me dejó plantada, fue la vez que ella lo llamó y se fue, y cuando regresó me hizo el amor o mejor dicho me dio el mejor sexo de mi vida y gracias a él ahora tengo a mis retoños, mis frijoles—. Ya sé, tengo antojo de ravioles con setas, ¿te parece?

— ¿Que si me parece? Ya se me está haciendo agua la boca. —El entusiasmo con que mi acompañante dice las cosas me renuevan los ánimos para sentirme mejor y hacer los quehaceres.

El resto de la tarde nos dedicamos a la cena y mientras la hacemos compartimos gratos y amenos momentos, en algunos platicamos, en otros cantamos y en otros solo nos miramos y reímos juntos, en esos ratos sobran las palabras…

— ¡Estamos en casa! —gritan desde la sala—. Bella ¿dónde estás? —El grito de mi hermano es inconfundible.

—En la cocina. —Minutos después entran en ella mi cuñada y mi hermano—. Adam compórtate, tenemos visitas —lo reprendo, a veces se le olvida que el mayor es él—, tenemos una cena aquí en nuestra casa, tengo algo importante que contarles.

—Hermanita ¿te vas a animar con As? —Mi hermano y su bocota. Mi cara debe ser un arcoíris—. ¡OPS! creo que la regué. —Se oye un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

—Gracias, Andy. De hecho —cambio el tema— es sobre la cita que tuve hoy en el médico.

—Amiga ¿estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien? —Mi amiga corre hacia mí y me abraza—. Cuéntame no me hagas esperar que me duele el corazón de la angustia. —Esa frase me hace rodar los ojos, Dios, a veces Andy puede ser muy exagerada.

—Sí, Andy, no es nada grave, al contrario, es una excelente noticia, pero no se las daré hasta que lleguen los demás. Por favor, pongan la mesa, ya casi termino la comida.

Mi hermano y su novia dejan la cocina con todas las cosas para poner la mesa y As sube a su casa a cambiarse, mientras yo me acomodo en la encimera de la cocina para prender mi computadora y abrir mi antiguo correo electrónico, tengo que sacar la cuenta de correo de mi amiga Rosalie. Tecleo mi cuenta y espero a que abra, muriendo de nervios y ansiedad, producto de la expectación. Encuentro la cuenta saturada de correos, todos de él… ¿qué mierda quiere? Yo ya no estoy en su vida, ¿qué más puede necesitar de mí? Me entran las dudas. ¿Y si se enteró de mi embarazo? ¿Si me los quiere quitar? No, eso no lo puedo permitir. Comienzo a entrar en pánico, pero no quiero aferrarme a él, ¿qué debo hacer? No los abro, los elimino de lleno de mi bandeja de entrada, y busco lo que tengo que buscar. Lo encuentro y hago lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio, elimino la cuenta.

Ingreso la cuenta de mi amiga a mi nueva cuenta y le mando un mensaje para que se comunique conmigo por la noche, calculo que como para media noche ya estoy desocupada y podremos hablar sin interrupciones.

"_Amiga mía…_

_Perdóname por no haberte buscado antes, por haberme alejado sin siquiera darte una razón, pero entiende que enterarme de la noticia acabó con la poca razón que tenía. Debía alejarme de los recuerdos, el último día que te vi ya sabía del embarazo y planeaba decírselo a él, pero mis dudas fueron disipadas cuando tu cuñada me hizo partícipe de la fabulosa noticia. Tú me viste, eres mi amiga y nunca en mi vida me sentí morir más que en ese momento, así que cuando se presentó la oportunidad, tomé el primer vuelo a Colombia y ahora estoy aquí. No me quejo, sabía que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, pero no evitó que me doliera. En Colombia eres bienvenida cuando quieras, mi hermano y mis amigas están conmigo y me cuidan. Los bebés están bien, creciendo fuertes. Sí, Rose, son gemelos y ya los amo. En el correo te anexo las fotos del primer ultrasonido, amiga tendrás unos sobrinos hermosos. Te dejo, tengo una cena para celebrar, si puedes más entrada la noche te comunicas._

_Saludos, amor y besos a tu marido y a tu hermano. A Esme y Carlisle pídeles que me perdonen y por favor ni una palabra a él…_

_Te ama, tu amiga._

_ISABELLA"_

Termino el correo y lo mando junto con las imágenes.

La noche pasa estupendamente. Cuando se enteran del doble regalo que viene a mi vida mis amigas lloran de emoción y mi hermano se hace el fuerte pero sé que está a punto de llorar, lo amo. As y los chicos me felicitan y proponen celebrar el fin de semana yendo a la playa. Ya estoy esperando el sábado, a mi piel le hace falta una buena dosis de sol.

Por la noche regreso a mi cuarto más temprano de la hora en la que cité a Rose, así me dedico a mandar correos a mis papás con las fotos de sus nietos, a mis amigas igual y al resto de la familia. Le agradezco a papá su gesto de mandarme nueva lectura, pensándolo bien el libro que había leído por la tarde si me deja una bonita reflexión, además de que encontré una hermosa poesía que he aprendido:

_*Si para recobrar lo recobrado  
tuve que haber perdido lo perdido,  
si para conseguir lo conseguido  
tuve que soportar lo soportado. _

_Si para estar ahora enamorado  
fue menester haber estado herido,  
tengo por bien sufrido lo sufrido  
tengo por bien llorado lo llorado._

_Porque después de todo he comprendido  
que no se goza bien de lo gozado  
sino después de haberlo padecido. _

_Porque después de todo he comprobado  
que lo que tiene el árbol de florido  
vive de lo que tiene sepultado.*_

Suena ilógico pero al leerlo es como si algo me dice que todo el dolor que su amor me ha infringido es necesario para hacerme más fuerte y lograr convertirme en madre. Por ellos es por lo que me estoy convirtiendo en lo que soy, en lo que mi familia y amigos se merecen, en donde él ya no puede intervenir, reconstruyendo mis sueños. Me di cuenta que desde que salí de México lo había dejado marchar de mis sueños y ojalá así fuera de por vida.

* * *

bueno chicas que les parecio?...

saben se que muchas son TEAM Edward y dejenme dcirles que yo tambien lo soy pero por ahora la historia como esta en mi cabeza no lo quiere interponer tanto ya saben se quiere hacer del rogar un poco jaja, pero aparecera se los prometo despues de todo que seria esta historia sin ese Eddi¡

otra cosa saben que el fin de semana pasada tuve un pequeño altercado con una chica por que dijo que el fic es demsiado repetitivo y esas cosas y quizas lo es pero tambien tiene cosas nuevas como los lugares en los que se desarrolla, aun asi me gustaria que me dieran su opinion sobre esto y sobre la historia significaria mucho para mi ya saben sus opiniones en sus RR y demas va...

un beso a mis amigas y betas ya saben que las amo asi bien mucho... besos chiquitos y con amor para todas...

por cierto si alguien se pregunta como se llama el libro que bella estaba leyendo al principio ya saben pueden preguntar y les paso el nombre y el autor yo lo lei y lo ame¡

en fin besos y hasta el siguiente cap que aun no se cuando sera pero lo tratare de subir a la prox semana no quiero matar ni que me maten mis betas por que tienen examenes ustedes saben como es eso..


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo beteado por: Melina Aragón.**

**Betas FFAD www facebook com groups betasffaddiction**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa imaginación de la Sra. Meyer y Lena Valenti. La trama es completa y absolutamente producto de noches en vela de mi loca cabeza obsesionada con estos personajes. Queda prohibida la divulgación de la historia ya sea para adaptar o para subir en páginas sin mi permiso, se los concederé si me lo piden pero no lo roben. Le agradezco su ayuda a mis betas Andy Pao y Melina Aragón del grupo _www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_. Agradezco de antemano sus RR y todo lo que sea referente a la historia prometo tratar de contestar mensajes y sugerencias serán bienvenidas, gracias por pasarse a leer. Aquí les dejamos el link de nuestro grupo para saber de adelantos, actualizaciones o conocernos un poco más: _www . facebook groups / 158599377669239 / 168708636658313 / ?comment_id=168779866651190¬if_t=group_comment_reply _RECUERDEN: SI QUIEREN ENTRAR EN EL LINK, DEBEN QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS. DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**RECONSTRUYENDO SUEÑOS: SUMMARY.**

**Ella lo amaba, siempre fue su ídolo, su ideal, el sueño hecho realidad, pero él solo la utilizó para pasar el rato. Ella humillada y embarazada se va, y él tarde se da cuenta de todo. Ahora ella tiene que reconstruir sus sueños para salir adelante, unos de los pocos en los que no estaba el amor de su vida y los reconstruiría de la mano de ¿quién? **

**nos leemos abajito chicas... disfruten¡**

* * *

** Capítulo 8**

** EDWARD POV.**

_Inicio de flashback_

—_Cierra los ojos, tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Mi muñeca cerró los ojos y pude ver sus infinitas pestañas que chocaban con sus mejillas, era hermosa pero con los ojos abiertos mirándome con esa extraña adoración lo era aún más. Sus pozos chocolates siempre me parecieron infinitos—. No te muevas —le susurré, poco a poco me fui acercando a sus labios rellenos de un rosa pálido tan bonito, traía ese indiscutible brillo de labios con olor a frambuesas, me pregunté si lo sabía. La sensación que tuve al rozar sus labios, mandó mil descargas a través de mi cuerpo, sentí una calidez que con ninguna mujer había sentido. Poco a poco el beso que comencé de forma tranquila se salió de mis manos, la niña tenía una mujer dentro y sabía cómo mover los labios que estaban hechos especialmente para mí, su sabor, su textura. La firmeza del beso era única, nunca pensé sentirme así, ni con Tanya, mi novia, lo había sentido._

_Poco a poco fui dejando que el beso acabara, quité mis manos de su pequeña cintura y me pregunté: ¿en qué momento sus manos y las mías habían cambiado de lugar? Sus manos se encontraban en mi cuello, en el nacimiento de mi cabello y le proporcionaba dulces caricias, ese solo acto hacía que me dieran ganas de llevarla a un lugar apartado y hacerla definitivamente mía._

—_Eso… eso fue, maravilloso —me dijo ella con los labios hinchados por el beso. Su cara tenía ese aspecto de mujer que desde hace tiempo buscaba, las mejillas rojas habituales en ella y sus ojos más oscuros parecían chocolate amargo—. No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento. —Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me dio un casto beso—. Te agradezco esto. —Su cara era seria, pero en sus ojos se veía plenitud, se veía amor. _

—_Me gustas Isabella, y quiero estar contigo —le dije de modo seguro, no tenía por qué darle rodeos. La niña era bonita y tendría que aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba de soltería, además nunca había estado con una latina, solían decir mis compañeros que eran tremendas a la hora de intimar, y yo no iba a quedarme con la duda. Tenía todo de mi lado, ella era una de las tantas mujeres locas, muertas por mí, era guapa y simpática, tenía un aspecto de virgen pero esas suelen ser las peores—. Te deseo. —El brillo en sus ojos me demostraba que ella también lo hacía. No dejé que respondiera, me incliné y besé sus labios con hambre, ferozmente y parecía que a ella no le molestaba, me devolvía el beso de igual manera, con las mismas ganas._

_Aproveché que estábamos en medio de una espesa maleza, cerca se oía un riachuelo. El lugar al que nos había traído resultaba ser un prado dentro de las propiedades de su familia. La vista era celestial: hermoso verde, cielo azul. Se respiraba tranquilidad. La compañía era grata. Habíamos decidido venir a acampar y, al ser los únicos sin pareja, quedamos en una casa de campaña bastante amplia para dormir por separado, pero yo tenía otros planes, dormir entre sus piernas._

_La recosté sobre la colchoneta en donde estábamos, y no dejaba de besarla, sus manos estaban aferradas a mi nuca como si no quisiera dejarla, no había necesidad de respirar. Mis manos se aferraban a su cintura y, poco a poco, comencé a subir y bajar por sus costados. Ella gemía dentro de mi boca y, poco a poco, fue bajando sus pequeñas manos por mi espalda y hacía lo mismo que yo, para ese momento las descargas iban directamente a mi necesitado miembro, el cual saltaba dentro de los pantalones de deporte que estaba usando. Empecé a levantar su camisilla de tirantes hasta sacarla por completo, ella se separó de mi boca para podérsela sacar. Cuando estuvo fuera, me separé para ver y deleitarme, era hermosa. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero firmes y sus pezones de un sabroso color rojo fresa, estaban duros y apuntaban directamente a mi boca, me llamaban como el canto de una sirena y yo no era ningún desobediente. Me lancé contra sus pechos y los empecé a lamer, morder y jugar con ellos dentro de mi boca, parecía que era un bebé recién nacido en busca de su primer alimento. Ella no paraba de retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo y comenzó a decir cosas incoherentes que no pude escuchar, estaba entretenido con otras cosas. _

_Bajé mis manos y comencé a quitarle los pantalones de la pijama, traía unas bragas de encaje nada comprometedoras, si hubiera sido otra mujer me hubiera reído, pero ella parecía que no estaba al tanto de que me gustaba y que no. Como todo hombre deseaba llevármela a la cama, parecía que no quería seducirme, pero sus actos en estos momentos decían lo contrario. Ella se había separado de mí y estaba comenzando a tratar de quitar mis pantalones y se veía tan nerviosa, así que decidí ayudarla, necesitaba tener fuera a mi miembro y, cuando lo estuvo el frío aire hizo que tiritara. Entonces me fijé en el rostro de la chica, estaba sonrojada y tenía la imagen más bella de mi vida: el pelo revuelto, su pecho desnudo que subía y bajaba, sus labios hinchados. Temblaba de excitación, sus ojos fijos en mi miembro y ver como se relamía los labios me produjo una imagen exquisita que me llevó a perder la razón._

_La tumbé de nuevo y comencé a besarla, llevé mi mano a su entrepierna buscando ese botón de placer en una mujer, comencé a masajear y sentí sus fluidos en mi mano. Olía deliciosamente, tan concentrado, no aguanté más y me posicioné en ella y me adentré. Demonios era tan estrecha, sentí como se ponía rígida debido a la intromisión sin aviso, pero después de un rato me empecé a mover y ella siguió mi ritmo, gemía y tiraba de mi cabello, arañaba mi espalda. Estar dentro de ella sabía a gloria, su interior se aferraba a mi piel como un guante de seda, sentí como se apretaba en torno a mí y yo estaba por alcanzar el clímax, bajé desde su boca hacia sus pechos y comencé a besarlos, hasta que sentí como empezó a exprimirme y sentí su cuerpo flácido. No salí de ella, sólo le di vuelta y la acurruqué en mi pecho. Extasiado, me dormí con una sensación de paz._

_Fin flashback_

_***Tienes todos los espacios,  
inundados de tu ausencia.  
Inundados de silencio,  
no hay palabras, no hay perdón.  
Tú me tienes olvidado,  
no respondes al llamado  
no eches tierra a la palabra,  
me condenas a la nada  
no me entierres sin perdón.  
Mira corazón que es el engaño  
se revierte y hace daño  
se revienta en el aire  
**__**como pompas de jabón.  
Cómo pude haberte yo herido  
engañarte y ofendido,  
alma gemela no te olvido  
aunque me arranque el corazón.  
¡Ay! El rencor que nos envenena  
nos hace daño,  
aunque no regreses corazón  
haz de perdonarme.  
El verdadero amor perdona  
no abandona, no se quiebra,  
no aprisiona, no revienta  
como pompas de jabón.  
Un error es algo humano  
no justifico la traición,  
los amantes verdaderos  
se comprenden, se aman  
y se olvidan del rencor.  
La noche empieza a amotinarse  
de sueños rotos y el dolor  
y me revuelco en la cama  
aferrándome a la nada  
implorando tu perdón.  
Mira corazón cuanto te extraño  
pasan días, pasan años  
y mi vida se revienta  
como pompas de jabón *  
**_

Odiaba sentirme así. Hundirme en los recuerdos era más doloroso que nada. Ella se fue. Hace meses que se fue y no sabía adónde, la había buscado por todos lados pero no había nada de ella. Nadie había tenido noticias y si las tuvieran me lo ocultarían. Le hice tanto mal. Vivía encerrado en mi casa y a veces me escapaba hacia la suya, esperando verla entrar como siempre, como nunca debió dejar de ser. Mi familia se sentía igual que yo, todos la extrañaban, excepto Alice. Alice… amo a mi hermana pero ella fue la culpable de que ella se fuera, no debió decirle nada, debió dejar su boca cerrada. Si lo hubiera hecho Isabella estaría en este momento conmigo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —El sonido de la puerta de la habitación al ser abierta, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos—. ¿Edward?, mamá te llama. —Emmett no me hablaba sino era necesario al igual que su esposa, Jasper seguía con su vida aunque a veces se encerraba en su mundo.

—Gracias, Emmett, en un momento estoy ahí.

Salió de la habitación como entró, no solo yo la había perdido sino ellos. Mi familia. Tanya no se enojó, por el contrario ella me estaba ayudando a buscarla juntos, contratamos un detective para buscarla pero no me había dado respuesta. Según él había millones de mujeres iguales a ella. No era verdad, ella era única.

Salí de la habitación y caminé hacia donde supuse estaría mi madre. Ella era la que más me apenaba su mirada era de compasión, ella me veía mal, cuando seguramente estaba igual.

Al pasar por la sala escuché algo que me hizo parar.

—¡Emmett, la encontré! —gritaba mi cuñada—. Ella está bien ¡la encontré! —"La encontré", esas palabras resonaba en mi cabeza, la encontró. ¿A quién encontró?—. Tenemos que ir por ella, tengo que tenerla.

—Rose, osita, ¿a quién encontraste? —Sí, Rose, ¿a quién encontraste? Mis pensamientos estaban en sintonía con los de Emmett—. Tu cara amor, ¿qué pasa?... —Silencio— ¡La encontraste! —La voz de mi hermano sonaba igual de emocionada—. ¿Dónde está?, dime, tenemos que ir…

—¿Edward? —La voz de mi madre me hizo salir de mi escondite y seguir mi camino. Pero en mi cabeza las palabras de mi cuñada resonaban. La encontró. ¿Y si encontró a Bella? Tenía que averiguarlo, pero ella no me iba a decir una palabra—. Cariño, tenemos que hablar. —Mi mamá tenía tristeza en su cara. Me sentía culpable, todo era por mi maldita culpa.

—Mamá, estoy bien. Te prometo que lo estoy, y te juro que la traeré de regreso. —Lo haría así se me fuera la vida en ello.

—Cariño, lo único que quiero es verte bien, feliz, ya no eres el mismo, tienes que salir, sé que Tanya ya no es tu novia, que ella está saliendo con alguien más. —Sí, Tanya estaba saliendo con otro a la vez que conmigo. El viaje a México resultó ser para que lo supiera pero como aún teníamos los contratos con la productora por nuestro trabajo, teníamos que seguir apareciendo juntos en algunos eventos. Si Bella se hubiera quedado, me podría haber explicado y si mi hermana hubiera mantenido cerrada la maldita boca, ella estaría aquí…

—Lo sé, mamá, es solo que no… ya no tengo ánimos de hacer nada, nunca me había sentido así, siento como si algo me faltara, no estoy completo.

—Y si a eso le sumas los mareos, las náuseas matutinas y los síntomas que tienes, hijo cualquiera diría que si fueras mujer estarías embarazada, pero como eres hombre, me preocupa el hecho de que estés enfermo y sin ir al médico nunca nos daremos cuenta. —Era cierto, desde hace tres meses empecé con unos síntomas extraños, al principio mis hermanos y sus parejas bromeaban con el hecho de que parecía embarazado, pero eso era imposible, quizás mi madre tenía razón y estaba enfermo—. ¡Así nunca la vas a encontrar! —Su cara era seria, sus palabras eran lo más sinceras y brotaban desde su corazón—. La quiero en mi casa, hijo. Ella es una mujer estupenda, supe que era para ti desde el primer momento que la vi, ella traería a tu vida la calma que hace mucho no tienes. —Se calló. Por su cara deduje que estaría en un lugar lejano, de seguro, igual que yo, recordando a la muñeca de porcelana.

.

.

Más tarde, en mi habitación, me encerré de nuevo y comencé con la rutina de las tardes, desde el primer día en el que ella se fue. Además de buscarla por mil lugares, me dediqué a buscarla por las redes sociales. Por Jasper conseguí su correo electrónico y cada tarde le mandaba cartas, canciones, escritos de libros, todo lo sacaba de lo poco que me quedaba de ella, en la caja que encontré en su departamento donde había libros y varios CDs. Esta chica hacía un soundtrack de su vida, las fechas que tenían los Cds. coincidían con los meses en que nos conocimos, en ellos había música clásica, rock, pop, salsa, pero los de la última semana tenían un aura de dolor increíble, el dolor que ella tenía por mi culpa y me sentí la peor mierda del planeta. Había canciones que estaban ahí y que me hacían reflexionar lo que vivimos. Pero, una me llegaba hasta el fondo del alma, una canción de una cantante de mexicana, Alejandra Guzmán era su nombre, y cuando la escuché me dejó atónito.

La canción tenía tantos sentimientos y la mujer le hablaba a un bebé, eso era lo que más me desesperaba:

_**Yo te esperaba  
y veía mi cuerpo crecer,  
mientras buscaba  
el nombre que te di  
en el espejo,  
fue la luna llena y de perfil  
contigo dentro, **_

_**jamás fui tan feliz.  
Moría por sentir  
tus piernecitas frágiles  
pateando la obscuridad  
de mi vientre maduro.  
Soñar no cuesta, no,  
y con los ojos húmedos  
te veía tan alto, es más  
en la cima del mundo.***_

La canción me daba desesperación, algo me decía que no estaba bien. Ella me necesitaba, aún tenía sueños de unos niños con el color de mi cabello pero por lo demás eran iguales a ella. Ese sueño convertido en realidad sería tan genial, tenía que encontrarla a tiempo para poderle dar lo que ella se merecía: una familia formada por nosotros dos. Lo que pensaba me tenía loco, me sentía egoísta al quererla conmigo después de todo el daño que le hice, pero yo la amaba y la iba a recuperar.

_31 agosto del 2013_

_Para: Bella Swan._

_De: Edward Cullen._

_Como dueles en los labios,  
como duele en todos lados,  
como duelen sus caricias cuando ya se ha ido.  
Como me duele la ausencia,  
como extraño su color de voz,  
como falta su presencia en mi habitación.  
Como me duele el invierno,  
como me duele el verano,  
como me envenena el tiempo cuando tú no estás.  
Como me duele estar viviendo,  
como duele estar muriendo así,  
como me duele hasta el alma en mi habitación;  
como duele en los labios, en todos lados, soledad.  
Como me duele no verte,  
como duele en madrugada,  
como me duele no verte,  
como duele en madrugada.  
Como duele en los labios  
como duele en madrugada  
como duele en los labios  
como duele en madrugada._

_Te extraño, contéstame por favor. Por cierto si reconociste la canción, que sé que así es, déjame decirte que en cuanto la escuché, pensé en ti… Regresa y quédate conmigo._

_Te amo._

Cerré la computadora pero entonces recordé algo… Ella tenía amigas, muchas amigas, pero en especial dos, de las cuales hablaba, eran colombianas. Alguna vez, después del sexo, ella trataba de entablar conversación conmigo pero me cerraba, mierda. ¿Por qué lo hice?, tengo que recordar los nombres, ¿cómo se llamaban?

Sheila*, Ana*, Pánfila. Carajo no lo recuerdo, pero…

—¿Jasper? —llamé al número de mi cuñado, él sí tenía contacto con esas chicas, lo recuerdo, a veces mandaba regalos por parte de Bella. Quizás ellas sabían dónde estaba, se tenía que haber comunicado con alguien aparte de su familia.

—Edward, dime, ¿qué pasa? —me contestó.

—Necesito las direcciones de correo de las amigas de Bella. ¿Las recuerdas? Unas colombianas.

—Sí, Andy y Shirly se llaman. Déjame las busco y te paso sus direcciones, pero ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Averiguar si ellas saben de Bella y que le digan que la extraño, ellas pueden ayudarme a encontrarla.

—Esa es una buena idea, pero no creo que sea efectiva, ellas tienen lealtad. Alguna vez platiqué con una de ellas y la quieren por sobre todo.

—Lo sé, ¡yo la amo por sobre todo!

—¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando la encuentres?, jodiste lo bueno que pudiste tener con ella desde el principio.

—Lo sé y me arrepiento, lamento todo. Ella decidió, pero la quiero tanto y sé que no es suficiente sentirlo sino también demostrarlo, aceptaré lo que venga pero primero daré una larga batalla para que ella esté al final conmigo. Amigo he tenido unos sueños hermosos de Bella y unos bebés hermosos, de ella y míos, miles de sueños. Ahora solo tengo recuerdos, en ningún momento dejé de sentirla, puedo sobrevivir con los recuerdos, pero la quiero conmigo para no estar a medio vivir siempre.

—Espero de verdad que todo se solucione con ustedes, nada me gustaría más que la encontraras y tenerla con nosotros. Ella es especial… pero si la vuelves a lastimar ¡te mato, cabrón!

Después de cortar la llamada me dispuse a mandarle los correos, esperando que los vieran y me ayudaran, ya lo demás lo dejaba en las manos de Dios.

* * *

nota de mi beta hermosa que amo¡

Mis nenas hermosas, antes que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas por la demora. Recién anoche terminé de rendir mi última materia en la U y eso me llevaba mucho tiempo. Sé que ser una beta requiere de esfuerzo, dedicación, tiempo y compromiso, pero previamente le advertí a nuestra querida Naiielli que iba a demorarme, por estos motivos y ella supo comprender: todos tenemos una vida más allá de nuestra "pantalla". Espero que ustedes sepan disculparme y les ruego comprensión. Gracias todas por la aceptación que le dieron al Fic y a nuestra "Nuevita escritora".

P.D: SIN ANIMOS DE OFENDER, A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ALGO DE NUESTRO TRABAJO NO LE GUSTA O LE MOLESTA, CIELO SOLO TE DIGO PASA DE PÁGINA, NADIE NACIÓ SIENDO ESCRITORA, LECTORA O BETA. SE HACE CON LA PRÁCTICA, ASI Q SI NO TIENES INTENCIÓN DE BRINDARNOS APOYO A LAS PERSONAS QUE RECIEN ESTAMOS CRECIENDO TE RUEGO DE TODO CORAZÓN, QUE VAYAS A LEER AUTORAS CONSAGRADAS (SEGURO ELLAS NO RECIBIRAN DE TI NI UNA QUEJA) NO NECESITAMOS GENTE MALA ONDA. ESTO PARA NOSOTRAS ES UN HOBBIE Y, NOS DIVERTIMOS DEJANDO NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN FLUIR COMO NOS SALGA… MIS MOSQUETERAS HERMOSAS LAS QUIERO. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. ¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE! :* SU BETA: MELINA ARAGÓN, (HUMILDE SERVIDORA XD )

chicas mil perdones por la tardanza pero como dijo meli ella tenia mil cosas que hacer y yo respeto sus tiempos...

en fin que les parecio para las que lo pedian un EPOV ahi lo tienen... el puto Karma le llego bien duro jaja ni crean lo que se viene...

muchas gracias a todas por los hermosos mensages de apoyo que me hicieron llegar... a mis MOSQUETERAS que siempre estan conmigo, a mis lectoras constantes Karen I sa las quiero a todas de verdad mil gracias ustedes son parte de este sueño hermoso...

por si ya no las veo o nos leemos dejenme desearles feliz navidad y que santa les traiga sus regalos... por cierto no pidan ni a ROBERT NI A LOS CULLEN, ellos ya estan bajo mi arbol de navidad jaja.

ah feliz año nuevo tambien y que se les cumpla todo y que disfruten estos ultimos dias de año viejo para empezar con animo y buena vibra...

besos chiquititos a todas...

atte... NALLELY :D


End file.
